


Running Away

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Foster Care, M/M, Sexual Content, inspired by 'The Fosters'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Mahealani Has never known a decent home. In and out of Foster Care since he was a child he finally finds a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**RUNNING AWAY FROM PROBLEMS, ONLY TO ENCOUNTER MORE. IT’S NOT A BRIGHT IDEA.**

 

Foster home after foster home. It’s been that way for Danny Mahealani since he was a child. After his mother left and his father decided that he didn’t want to raise a child he was placed in the system. Each foster home was worse than the last. The first one he went into he was six years old. They seemed nice. Everyone does. But in the underlying of it all Danny found out they were only using the kids for manual labor. He was out of the house within weeks after he ran away and was found with multiple lacerations on his back. He was in the group home for another few years until he turned eleven. And to be honest the group home and the home he went into when he was six were better than the one he was in then. 

The people were nice. Sweet, charity working people. They had another child, a girl sixteen years old and she took to Danny. Watching over him and giving him the love and affection he never had. Most times he would even room with her. He didn’t find that weird, not until a Friday night. The mother had gone out and it was just the three of them. The daughter was in her room when the father made a move on Danny, touching him in places he didn’t feel comfortable. He didn’t know what to think, what to do.

This was a nice place, with a nice family and he didn’t want to go back into the system. He actually liked it there. Too bad it wasn’t his choice. When he went to school the following week and gym class approached, the teachers saw the marks. Marks left by the father when he was in a drunken state and came for Danny. The sister and Danny were taken out of the home, she was sent to live with an aunt and Danny was placed back into the system. Where he would remain until he turned sixteen. No one wanted a troubled kid.

“These are the Price’s. Kali and Ennis Price.” Danny stared at the photo of the happy go lucky family that was laid out before him. “They are very lovely people. And they have a son your age.” Paige Matthews, Danny’s social work said.

“Yeah. So were the other family and look how that turned out.” Danny said bitterly.

“It was an unfortunate incident that occurred with the Greens. And we are sorry for that. But we have done extensive research with them and they are ideal. Even willing to take in another sixteen year old boy.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Yeah. But what does their son think about this. I’m sure he’s not too thrilled and the parents always take in consideration of their real child.”

“Ethan and Aiden Actually. Twin boys. They don’t mind someone else in the house.”

                                                                                                            ****

The house wasn’t something that Danny was expecting. Okay, so maybe it was but wow. It looked exactly like his other foster home’s place. A two story building. Duvet windows, a lemon tree in the front yard, a cute little Maltese tied to the tree. A basketball laid forgotten in the yard. It was like something right out of Mr. Rogers’s neighborhood. Paige stood next to her. Her red curls frizzing from the heat as they stood on the doorstep. She rang the doorbell once. Within moments it opened and a short, busty brunette woman stood there.

“Kali Price? Hi I’m Paige Matthews. And this is Danny Mahealani.”

The woman’s eyes darted from Paige to Danny, lighting up the moment they caught his eyes. She grabbed Danny’s hand.

“Hi. I’m Kali. It’s so nice to meet you. Come in. Come on.” She spoke favorably. The two followed her inside. Just like Danny thought. Just like the other place.

“My husband isn’t home. And the boys are still in School. Beacon Hills High. I’ve already enrolled Danny into the school. You will start tomorrow. I hope you don’t mind.” The question was directed more towards Danny than towards Paige, Who answered anyway.

“Yeah. It’s fine Kali. So Danny doesn’t have much belongings.”

“I won’t take up that much space. I promise.” Danny chimed in. “It’ll be like I’m not even here.”

“Oh no. let your presence be known. This is a lively home. We care for all of our children.”

Danny snorted. “That’s what the last people said and looked how that turned out.”

Kali’s eyes blanked for a moment. She knew the story. And it was awful. She didn’t understand why people would do such things.

“We are nothing like them. My husband doesn’t even ground our children. If anyone lays a hand on you. I swear it will be the last thing they ever do.”

They seemed to make Danny feel a bit better. But not as much.

“Kali, there are a few things we need to go over. If you don’t mind.”

“Oh. Of course not. Danny, sweetie. Your room has your name on it. If you would just go up the stairs and make a left you’ll find it. And once everyone gets in we’ll go shopping for clothes and stuff for you.”

Danny nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

So far, so good. But that was the mother. And the mothers are always nice. They turn a blind eye to the horrors that befall and feel horrible after it happens. So they make up by being overzealous and sweet. Danny wasn’t buying it just yet.

He found the room with ease. Opening the door and noticing that it looked like a regular sixteen year old boy’s room. Complete with the works. He placed his stuff on the bed. The neatly made bed and just sat there for a moment. He had nothing but his thoughts.

                                                                        ****

“Danny is a very special kid. And after the last family, no one wanted a messed up kid. He was in a group home for a while before you came along. I have his best interest at heart and I will be checking in on from time to time to make sure that everything is pristine.”

“I understand. And trust me. I won’t let anything happen to that boy.”

                                                                                    ****

Danny watched as Paige pulled out of the driveway. He turned around. He heard the entire conversation between them. Kali seemed like a nice person and he just hoped that the rest of them were like her. He really did.

                                                                                    ***

By three the house became a bit livelier. Kali gave Danny the space he needed to adjust and he was grateful for that. The front door opened and closed and Danny heard to identical voices coming from downstairs. They must be the twins. He could hear Kali telling them about him and for them to go up and introduce themselves to him. Danny prepared himself.

There was a knock. “Come on in.”

The door swung open and two identical boys entered the room. Immediately Danny stilled. They were cute.

“Well. Hi. I guess.” They were both wearing jeans and polo shirts, the one speaking wore a green one. “I’m Aiden.”

The one behind him spoke up. “And I’m Ethan. And if you ever need to tell us apart I’ll be the one that’s always smiling. Seeing as Aiden doesn’t do much of that lately. And that has nothing to do with you. Of course. His boyfriend dumped him.”

That caught Danny by surprise. “You’re gay?”

“I’m gay, Aiden’s just Bi-furious.” Ethan added with a smirk which ended with him getting smacked across the head by his brother. “Though I still have a boyfriend. That doesn’t bother you does it?”

Danny nodded. “Not one bit. I’m gay too. So…”

“Mom has three gay sons now.” Aiden said.

There was that word again. Son. They already thought of him as family. And he wasn’t even sure if he was going to stick around long.

                                                            *****

By six the husband was home. He was a tall man, muscle bound. He looked at Kali and then to the husband, Ennis. Neither of them looked as though they could produce two blonde twins. Kali caught onto his look.

“Trying to find the resemblance? You won’t find it. We adopted Ethan and Aiden when they were only six months. Their mother had left them in the woods. Ennis found them on a camping trip and bought them home. We’re the only parents they have ever known.”

“Do they know?”

“Yes.” Ennis added. “Alright boys. Come on.”

The two boys came downstairs.

“I don’t see why we have to go.” Aiden whined.

“Because. This is a family thing and Danny is a part of the family now. Now get in the car. Plus don’t you two need new equipment for Lacrosse? The season starts soon. And from what I seen, you could use it. You play hard and your clothes is the result of that.” Kali smiled staring at her boys.  She loved them as If they were her own. And basically they were. Finding them so young, being with them every step of the way. They were her boys. No matter what.   

                                                                                    *******

 

The following day Danny was roused from sleep. He turned over and saw that it was only six am. He never got up this early before. He headed into the bathroom, which was in his room. He never had one of those before. Within fifteen minutes he was dressed in the clothes that they went and got him last night and headed downstairs. Kali was fixing breakfast and lunch for them. Danny took a seat next to Ethan.

“Mom likes to get us up early.” He explained.

“No. Class starts at seven-thirty. It takes you boys at least an hour to get ready. Do you know how many times you and Aiden were late for School because of that? As principal of Beacon Hills High I can’t allow my students to be tardy.”

“You’re the principal of the high school?”

Kali nodded. “And as principal I don’t think a new student should be late on his first day.”

She handed him a slip of paper that was sitting on the counter. “This is your schedule. You and Ethan have the same first period so he could show you around. And if you need any more help finding the classes I’m sure that my boys will be more than happy to show you around.”

                                                                                    ******

“So we have Economics with Finstock. He’s the lacrosse coach as well. He’s really cool and laid back. You’ll like his class.”

The two boys made their way into the halls of the school. It wasn’t crowded and Danny didn’t expect it to be. Class didn’t start for twenty minutes. Most of the kids that were there were just freshman who had to take the bus to school.

“And this is your locker. Just like mom, ours is side by side. Do you want me to help you find the other classes?”

Danny looked down at the paper that was in his hand.

“Uh, after this is my third period right? Or is it all seven class in one day?”

“Your third period is after first. We sort of rotate.”

“Well then I have Intro to Lit with Stilinski in room 702 after that it’s Gym. I think I can find that on my own and after that is Chemistry with Smith. 919.”

“Okay, surprisingly you have all those classes with Matt.”

“Matt?”

“My boyfriend. He should be here soon. We like to practice together before school.”

“Practice. Right. Lacrosse.”

“You play?”

“Played. My old foster dad was a major jock and put me on a team. I played guard.”

“Well. We could use a new one. So maybe you could try out.”

Danny didn’t respond.

                                                                                    *******

 

“So. As it seems we have a new student joining us today.” The coach, an eccentric man that Danny had taking a liking to the first few seconds he met him began to like. “Danny Mahealani. Stand up and tells us about yourself.”

Danny stood. All eyes were on him. “There’s not much to say. My name is Danny. I’ve moved around a lot. That’s about it.”

Danny sat back down.

“Alright then. Now everyone copy what’s on the board. I need to go get Danny here a book and I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. I don’t want to hear a peep out of any of you.”

The second the door closed all the kids, while copying what was on the board while the teacher was in the room quickly stopped. Danny looked over to where Ethan was sitting with a dark haired boy. The two were holding hands and Danny felt something in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m Kira.” An Asian girl spoke softly from behind him. Danny turned. He maybe a foster kid but contrary to belief he had manners.

“Danny. But you probably know that already.”

“Yeah. I heard through the grapevine about you. Foster kid huh? And the Price family took you in?”

“Yeah. Nice people so far.”

“Most families are. I was tossed around a bit when I was younger until I found the Yukimura’s. They adopted me when I was nine. I was lucky.”

Danny smiled. He liked the girl already.

“What’s your next class?” Kira asked.

“Intro to Literature.”

“Stilinski?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. I have that class next too.”

                                                            ******

So Danny made one friend that day. A spunky and boisterous girl who he had so much in common with.

The two walked into the Lit class, they were the first ones. That was something Danny hated. Being a new kid, and first to class he didn’t know where to sit. Kira smiled at him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the back of the classroom.

“We sit here.” She said. The bell rang a second time. More kids began to file in and Danny couldn’t help but take notice to one in particular. It wasn’t the Three Days Grace Tee he wore, it wasn’t the ripped jeans and it wasn’t the fact that he wore eyeliner. It was actually his eyes that drew Danny to the man. They were entrancing. Kira followed his gaze and smirked.

“Ah. Kyle Parrish.” She whispered. Father is a deputy and mother is the vice principal. He’s a total rebel. But refuses to date anyone in Beacon Hills. It’s rumored that he has a boyfriend in the town over. An older guy by the name of Liam Foster. I’ve actually seen this Liam guy so I wouldn’t say it’s so much a rumor. But I don’t think Kyle wants people to know that he’s dating someone twice his age.”

Kyle took a seat In front of Danny, never once speaking to the boy and he was okay with that.

The final students filed in and Danny saw Matt. He flashed a smile to Danny before walking over and sitting on the other side of him.

“Sorry we didn’t get a chance to speak. I’m Matt.”

“Danny.”

“Hi Danny. Kira.” Her name was said with a sort of sneer.

Kira grinned. It wasn’t that she had something against Matt, it’s just she didn’t like his holier than thou attitude.

“So. Danny. Ethan told me that you’re a foster kid. It’s really nice of Kali and Ennis to take you in. Just don’t get to settled in. you aren’t the first kid they took in.”

Danny rolled his eyes. So he was one of those type of people.

“I know. Ethan and Aiden. It was sweet of them to adopt two kids they found. They barely knew them and did such a harmonious thing. They are really good people.”

Matt’s smile faltered and he turned to the front just as the teacher, Claudia Stilinski walked in. Danny heard a chuckle, knowing it didn’t come from Kira and it could only be one person.

                                                                        *****

“Lacrosse is the primo sport at Beacon Hills. Anyone who’s anyone plays the damn thing.”

It was lunch time. The food sucked but luckily Kali fixed him something and he chose to share with Kira.

“It’s almost degrading for our boys of today to be exploited into playing a game that undermines their masculinity and forces the worst of players or players without that much integrity to sit on the sidelines. It’s barbaric.”

“Yet your girlfriend is a cheerleader. And that’s not equally degrading towards women?”

The two looked back, a strange voice for Danny but a familiar one for Kira.

“Stiles Stilinski. I thought you had in School suspension?”

The boy, Stiles took a seat. “My mom is running it today. She let us out early so she could go see dad on his lunch break. Who’s the new kid?”

“Stiles, this is Danny, Danny, this is Stiles Stilinski. His mother is our Literature teacher.”

Stiles held out his hand. Danny took it without a second glance.

“Nice to meet you.” Danny said.

“Likewise. So back to Lacrosse. It’s degrading for us to be on the field, but you’re okay with your girlfriend in a short skirt and an equally short shirt that rides up when she jumps up and down?”

“I never said my standards applied to the same people.” Stiles smirked and watched as Kira turned a different shade of red he didn’t even know existed.

“Yeah, yeah. So Danny. You play?” Stiles asked him, he was eyeing the boy carefully. Everyone has said that they do need a new guard. But Danny honestly didn’t know if he wanted to play or not.

Danny was about to speak when Ethan interrupted them.

“He played. Guard. But doesn’t anymore.”

“We could use another guard. A big strong guy like yourself is perfect.” Stiles added. He examined Danny carefully, marking his strengths, noting the physical peak he was in.

“Watch it.” Matt added. “If Derek heard you saying that...Remember, your boy is very jealous.”

Stiles glared at him for a brief moment before adding: “Derek is running drills. On the other side of the schoo…which reminds me. He’s going to be all alone in that locker room soon. So see you guys later.”

They watched the kid sprint across the courtyard. Ethan and Matt took a seat.

“So. Enjoying everything so far?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah. It’s interesting. Met the most fascinating people.” Danny elbowed Kira and the girl blushed.

“Aww. We’ve only known each other a couple of hours and I’m fascinating. I feel special.” She mocked. “But I think who Danny really feels is interesting is Parrish.”

“Parrish?” Ethan asked. “What’s going on with that?”

“Nothing. I just think that his eyes are fascinating.”

“They’re an aquamarine blue. Probably contacts. No one’s eyes are like that.” Matt added.

“And no one is born a dick. But here you are. Walking proof.” Kira sneered. That earned her a snarl from Matt and a slight smile from Danny.

Ethan sighed. “Parrish is bad news. Stay away from him.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Danny said. He had no intention of doing so.

As though almost alluring, Danny looked up and sure enough Kyle was passing by, his eyes shone in the light and Danny smiled. Even more beautiful.            

                                                                        ***********

The rest of the classes breezed through and before Danny knew it he was sitting in the back seat of the car next to Ethan, who was sitting a little close for Danny’s taste.

                                                                        ********

Danny laid awake that night, Kyle on his mind. The boy was good-looking but he couldn’t get Ethan’s look and words out of his mind. He was undoubtedly doing the ‘brotherly’ thing and warning him. But why would he care if Danny had a slight crush on Kyle?

“Can I come in?” It was Ethan.

“Yeah sure.”

The door opened and Ethan was carrying two cups of hot cocoa. He sat down on the chair that was in the room and handed one to Danny.

“Mom always makes us this when Dad works late.” Ethan said it with such sadness that Danny couldn’t help but ask.

“Ennis works late a lot?”

“He’s not working. And mom and dad think we don’t know the truth. When dad comes in late we know where he’s been. I’ve seen her. We all have.”

Danny cocked and eye brow.

“You might as well know. Dad’s been cheating on mom with Mom’s favorite step sister, Aunt Lydia. They honestly think that we don’t notice. But we do. And Mom is trying her best to make it work. But it won’t. Dad isn’t making the effort to stop seeing her.”

This was way more than Danny needed to know. They seemed so happy, so normal.

“I’m sorry Ethan. It must be rough.”

“It is. But you know. It’ll be fine. Things will work out. They always do. Enough about me. Have you given any thought about Lacrosse? We could really use a guy like you.”

“I don’t know. It’s not my sport. I only did it because I didn’t have a choice.”

“Come on. It’s fun, all the guys will fall to your feet and we’re the best damn team in the state.” When Ethan saw that Danny still wasn’t convinced he smiled, only slightly. “At least think about it? Please?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

                                                                        **********

 

“He’s been staring at you a lot lately.” Kira pointed out. It was Danny’s second week at Beacon Hills high, He still hadn’t decided on whether he wanted to join the lacrosse team yet and he had time. Tryouts didn’t start for a while.

“Who?” as if he didn’t know the answer.

“Parrish. Did you say anything to him or what? The glare he’s been giving you in intense. It screams I want to do you on the lacrosse pitch after school is over.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You must have. Oh shit. He’s coming this way.”

Kira began to pick at her lunch while Danny stared at the boy who hadn’t said two words to him since he got there.

“Danny Right?”

The voice was just as Danny had imagined it. Soft and smooth.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t usually talk to people until I’m sure they are chill. And you are. Maybe we should hang out sometime.”

He walked away. Just with that said and Danny wanted to hit someone.

“That’s it? That’s all he had to say? We should hang out sometime?”

“Dude. He spoke to you. That’s all that really matters and if Kyle Parrish is giving you the time of day, you’re special.”

                                                                        *******

****_See you calling again; I don't wanna pick up, no_  
I've been lying in bed, probably thinking too much, oh  
Sorry I'm not sorry for the times, I don’t reply  
You know the reason why

****_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me  
Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby  
Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh  
Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

****_Trying not to forget, should be easier than this, oh_  
All the birthdays you've missed  
I was only a kid, oh  
Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't reply  
you know the reason why

 

Danny spent the rest of the day thinking about Kyle. The boy was elusive to say the least and he was somewhat attracted to him. But he honestly didn’t know what his deal was and he didn’t want to screw anything up. Danny waited in the office for Kali to finish up and they could go home. Ethan and Aiden were gearing up for Lacrosse season and so they wouldn’t be home until later, Kira had left school early with Allison and Stiles, they weren’t exactly friends yet but well on the way was spending time making out with Derek.

“I’m so sorry hun but I’m swamped here. I called Ennis to come and get you. Today was his day off.”

“Okay.”

                                                                        *********

“I’ve felt like we haven’t actually had time to talk and get to know each other. I know that I’ve been busy and I would really like to. You seem like a good kid.”

“Yeah.”

“So, Ethan tells me you’re into Lacrosse?”

“I was. With my old foster family. The dad sort of forced me into it. Along with other stuff.” Danny muttered.

Ennis gripped the wheel. “I heard about that. Look, I’m not like that. Trust me. I put people like that away. And if the day ever comes where that old foster family comes across my desk I will see to that case personally.”

Danny smiled. Ennis was a nice guy, but cheating on his wife with her sister was a bit much. He never understood why people would cheat on someone they claimed they loved. Danny hated cheaters and he swore to himself that he would never cheat, or be in that type of relationship.

                                                                                    *********************************

 

“I saw Kyle was talking to you again. What’s going on with that?” Lately Ethan stopped by Danny’s room. He always left the door unlocked for the other kid.

“He just wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with him or something. No big deal.”

“No big deal? That kid is a freak. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“It’s not like we’re dating. And Kali told me to make friends.”

“I’m your friend. And I’m sure Matt would love to be your friend as well.”

Danny snorted. Matt couldn’t stand him. And he couldn’t stand Matt. There was a slim chance of them ever being friends.

Ethan placed a hand on Danny’s. “Kira, I get. You both are foster kids. You have a lot in common. But Kyle’s reputation is horrible. He drinks, smokes, sleeps with whoever he wants. Unprotected sex I might add. I don’t know much about the foster care system but don’t if you’re caught up in that you’ll get sent away?” Ethan gripped his hand. “I’ve only known you a short time. And I do like you Danny. I want you to stick around.”

                                                                                                *************

 

**_PARTIES, THE MISCONCEPTION THAT EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING WILL BE FINE WITH A LITTLE BIT OF ALCHOL, YEAH. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN._ **

**_ A month and half later. _ **

 

 

“I want you to meet Allison. Officially I mean. You’ve been here damn near a month and I have yet to introduce you to my ball and chain. What kind of person am I? You’ll love her. She’s the most amazing person on the planet.” Kira almost giggled as she rushed towards Danny.

He was sitting in the courtyard, another lesson gone by and another lesson of Kyle not talking to him but staring and passing little notes. Well, the notes started a while back and at first Danny was a little freaked. It wasn’t Kyle’s MO but he saw the boy smirk in his direction and knew. During that time as well Ethan seemed to be spending a hell of a lot more time with him, Danny still hadn’t given any more thought about the lacrosse team and he knew that couldn’t be the reason and he wondered if the boy was really that threatened by Kyle as he thought.

“Yes Kira. What kind of friend are you that I have yet to meet the love your life and soul mate?” Danny teased which caused Kira to hit him in the face with a stray French fry.

“I’m serious. So tonight. The lacrosse team is throwing a party and Allison is dragging me to it. So you have to come. And don’t say you won’t be able to find the place. Aiden and Ethan are going and you can just catch a ride with them.”

Danny looked around the courtyard, despite it being a lacrosse party he highly doubted the twins would show up. Aiden was still pissed at Jackson not taking him back and Ethan and Matt were talking about plans for their upcoming anniversary. He might have to make the trek solo.

                                                                                                ***********************

 

“There’s a lacrosse party tonight. And I was wondering if I could go?” Danny asked. Kali had fixed dinner a bit early for some odd reason. Everyone was seated at the table. Ennis dropped his spoon.

“I thought you weren’t on the team?” He asked.

“I’m not. But I was invited by Kira, her girlfriend’s a cheerleader and she wants me at the party. I was thinking since Aiden and Ethan were going I could just hop a ride with them.”

“You boys didn’t mention a party.” Kali added.

“We weren’t going.” Aiden mumbled. “I don’t want to see Jackson and Ethan and Matt have their anniversary dinner tonight. So we didn’t bother to ask.”

Danny already knew that. It was no secret. But he needed a ride. He asked Kira But the party hadn’t even started yet and the girl was blitzed.

“I can drop you off.” Ennis suggested.

“No. that’s fine. I actually called a friend and he said he’d come pick me up.”

“Oh. What friend? We’ve only met Kira.”

“Uh, Kyle. Kyle Parrish.”

There was a clatter as a fork hit a plate.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Parrish.” Ethan stated. There was something in his voice that Ethan couldn’t comprehend.

“Yeah. He’s a pretty cool guy. So if they aren’t going then I can just call Kyle back and he can come pick me up.”

“Actually I’ll go.” Ethan piped up and Danny rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t make sense to have Kyle drive all this way and then back. Waste of gas.”

                                                                                    **********************

 

“Matt’s going to hate this.” Danny stated as they turned off the intersection. “Cancelling your dinner to go to a party.”

“I’m not cancelling. I’m setting it back. Just until I see you to the party safely.”

“It’s not like Kyle and I were going to do drugs on the way to the party. He was just going to pick me up and we probably weren’t even going to stay long.”

“Those aren’t his types of things. So why would he invite you to it?”

Danny wanted to tell the truth. That in fact Kyle hadn’t offered to drive him. He actually hadn’t even spoken to him yet. Pride got the better of him.

“We weren’t going to go to the party. We were going to go hang out by the quarry.”

‘’The Quarry? That’s where all the bad guys hang out. I told you Danny. Mom and dad like you. It’s only been a month but I overheard them and they really do. You’re a good kid Danny. Aiden and I like you too. Please don’t ruin this.”

Ethan was pleading with him. This family must really like him if they’re pretty much pleading with him to stay good so he doesn’t get taken out of the home.

“Fine. I’ll go to the party and I will be on my best behavior mom. Scouts honor.”

                                                                        ****************************

 

Ethan parked in front of Jackson Whitmore’s house. He was hosting the party this time and so far half the school was there. He could see Kira outside with Allison, Derek and Stiles not too far from her. And much to Danny’s surprise Kyle was standing near a tree, swarmed by half the cheerleading squad, the lacrosse team and even the football team. His eyes met Danny’s the moment he got out of the car.

“I’ll call you when I’m ready. Or I’ll catch a ride.” Danny told Ethan who was staring past him and straight at Kyle.

“Maybe I should stay.”

“No. you promised Matt a dinner. Don’t be one of those boyfriends. Now I will see when I see you.”

As if on cue Kyle walked over. “Mahealani. I was wondering when you would show up.” He looked down through the window and smiled at Ethan. “Hello Price. Are you staying?”

“No. He isn’t. Ethan was just dropping me off. See you later.”

Danny grabbed Kyle’s wrist, hoping the boy caught onto something that was going on and wouldn’t freak out. When he made no movement to detach himself from Danny he relaxed.

“What was that about?”

“Well. I might have told him that we were friends and instead of going to the party we were going to go to the quarry and hang out.”

Kyle smirked. “Is that what you want to do? Skip this snooze fest and head down to the quarry? My friend is throwing a bash down there. We can go if you want.”

Danny shook his head. “Trust me. Ethan would know if I wasn’t here. Plus I sort of promised Kira that I’d be here.”

“No problem. But if Ethan thinks that we’re friends, given how you never took me up on my offer, I think we should at least hang out at the party.”

“I’d like that.”

                                                                        **********

It was only eight but the party was in full swing. Danny had finally met Allison, officially anyway and seconds later she and Kira disappeared. Derek and Stiles had vanished as well but Danny knew where they were headed.

Danny took a seat next to Kyle on one of the couches that weren’t occupied by drunk or horny teens. He caught Jackson Whittemore staring at him.

“You’re Danny right? Aiden’s foster brother?” Jackson slurred. Danny nodded. “Where is he?”

“He’s home. Chose not to come to the party. But he misses you know.”

Jackson smiled. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know that. He’s Jackson Whittemore.

                                                                                                            ***************************

 

 

****_The day started ordinary_  
Boys walking by   
It was the same story   
Too fresh or too shy   
I’m not the kind   
Too fall for a guy   
Who flashes a smile   
(It goes on for miles)   
When usually swoon   
But I’m over the moon   
(He was just too cool for school)   
And now I’m   
Falling for Ya   
Falling for Ya   
I know I shouldn’t but I   
I just can’t stop myself from   
Falling for Ya   
Falling for Ya   
Can’t hold on any longer   
And now I’m falling for you…

 

By midnight everyone had left. Danny decided against calling Ethan and instead let Kyle offer him a ride.

“That was actually fun. I didn’t think so many of our peers could embarrass themselves any more than they do at school.” Kyle smiled as he got into the passenger seat of his car. Danny seemed to be the only one at the party who didn’t drink. He tossed Danny his car keys.

“I didn’t even know so many people attended the school. I’m pretty sure half of them don’t even go there.”

“Yeah. A few of them were from a different school. Mostly rivals though.”

“Huh. They do that a lot? Come to the parties, try to get into their heads?”

“Most of the time. But you know what?” Kyle scooted closer to Danny. “I want to get into you.”

Before Danny could figure out what was going on Kyle kissed him. He didn’t move, neither boy did.

“I like you Danny Mahealani.”

                                                                                                                     ***********************************

 

The following morning saw Danny contemplating what happened last night. Kali and Ennis weren’t in and by the time they got back Danny was already in bed, After dropping Kyle off, (he promised to return his car in the morning) he fell into bed, Ethan was waiting up for him.

**_“I thought you were going to call me.”_ **

**_“I was. But things ran a bit late and Kyle offered me a ride. So I took it. I didn’t want to bother you.”_ **

**_“It wasn’t a bother. I was waiting up for your call.”_ **

**_Danny stared at him. He never had someone waiting up for him._ **

**_“Well I’m sorry. But it was just convenient for me.”_ **

**_“He drove you okay right? No accidents? You’re not hurt are you?”_ **

**_“Everything’s fine. I’m fine.”_ **

**_“Yeah. You are.” Ethan mumbled. And Danny smirked. He didn’t think he heard him right._ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“It’s been a month. I get that and that virtually is impossible for anyone to fall for someone. But the moment I laid eyes on you, when I first saw you, I knew you were something special. And I…screw it.”_ **

**_It was Danny’s second kiss that night. One from someone that he could actually be with and the other from a person that if anyone found out he would be sent away. Danny pushed him away._ **

**_“We can’t do this.”_ **

**_“Why not?”_ **

**_“If your parents found out, or if the people that placed me found out, I’d get sent away. We can’t have a relationship. It’s written in the rules. I can’t be with you.”_ **

Danny sat at the table, Ethan was sitting near him. Neither spoke about the kiss. There wasn’t much to say. Danny knew what he needed to do. He saw this before. The child of the family fell in love with the foster kid and wouldn’t give up. This happened with his friend Callie. Her foster brother was in love with her and their relationship nearly ruined everything that she held dear. And he couldn’t let this happen here. Not now.

“How was the party?” Kali asked. Once everyone was seated. “You were back before us.”

“It was fine. Not that much happened.” Danny replied. He didn’t meet their gaze.

“You didn’t drink did you?” Ennis added.

“No. I promised I wouldn’t and I didn’t.”

“But Kyle did. I think that Danny and Kyle shouldn’t hang out.” Ethan said. Danny rolled his eyes. “I mean. If the social worker found out he could leave right?”

Kali and Ennis looked at Danny. “Yes.” Ennis spoke. “They could and I think we all agree that we like Danny and want him to stay. So if you’re associated with those types.”

“It was one time. Kyle’s told me that he’s never drank before.”

“And you believe that?” Ethan said. “I’ve known him longer.”

“Yeah and I believe my boyfriend. If he said he’s never had a drink before that night then I believe him. If you want we can have him and his parents over for dinner one night,”

“Actually that won’t be required. We’re having a family barbeque this weekend. Invite him over.” Kali replied. “That way we’ll know for sure.” She looked at her watch. “Now it’s time for school. Your game is tonight. Danny will you be there?”

“I guess. It’s the first lacrosse game of the season. Go Team.” The entire sentence was laced with sarcasm but no one seemed to notice. It meant Danny would be going to that game after all.

**GAMES, TRAINS AND JEALOUSY. WHAT’S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN?**

The entire school was there. And it wasn’t that much of a shocker. It was the go to sport in Beacon hills. But it wasn’t just the entire student body. Most of the parents and teachers were there too. Danny took a seat in the middle row. Kali sat on his right and Ennis on his left. The two hadn’t spoken the entire ride and Danny sort of wondered why. And then it made sense. Lydia had arrived shortly after they did.

“Lydia, this is Danny. Danny, Lydia.” Ennis said and the two shook hands.

“I’ve heard so much about you. It’s nice to put a face to the name.” She took a seat next to Ennis and Kali stiffened. Danny noticed as she gripped the hem of her skirt tighter.

“Same here.” Danny replied.

“So how are you enjoying staying with them so far?” Lydia asked. Her gaze was on Danny but if you looked closer her hands were neatly on Ennis’s back.

“It’s a lot better than my old foster homes. I like it here.”

The buzzer sounded and the cheerleaders took the field. Danny looked down and noticed Kira at the front line taking photos of the cheerleaders, or actually just Allison.

Once they finished up their routine coach Finstock took the field. Since it was the first game of the season he announced the name of the players, one by one. And for the first time in a month he actually saw the elusive Derek Hale, noting the man’s handsomeness. The twins were last and Ethan threw a glance his way before turning to Matt who was sitting in the stands, a wide grin on his face. Everyone looked amped up, except for Aiden. He was casting dirty looks in Jackson’s direction who was talking with none other than Kyle. Danny didn’t even think that it was kind of scene to be to. Not wanting to let them meet Kyle until he had enough time to prep him Danny made an excuse.

“I’m going to go sit with Kira if you don’t mind.”

Kali’s expression turned sour and Danny could tell that she didn’t want to be left alone with them. And he suddenly felt bad.

“Or I can get her to come up here.”

“No. its fine sweetie. You can go sit with your friend.” Kali said through gritted teeth. Danny cast a glance in Ennis’ direction. He wasn’t paying any attention. Instead, listening to whatever Lydia was saying. The nerve of some people.

                                                                                                                     ************************

 

Danny made a beeline the moment Kali’s gaze met with the field and found Kyle standing by the bathroom stall that was under the bleachers. He had a six pack of beer in a cooler, and a let out chair. He could still see the game but completely invisible to anyone else. His smile brightened when he saw Danny.

“Well. Look who it is.”

The two hadn’t talked since the kiss.

“Hey. Mind if I sit?”

Kyle looked around. There wasn’t anywhere else to sit. Danny was making a joke but Kyle didn’t laugh. Instead he pulled Danny onto his lap.

Danny let out a slight gasp but shook it off when he felt Kyle’s arms wrap around his.

“There. You have a seat,” Kyle smirked.

“Look, about that kiss…’’

“Do you regret that I kissed you?”

“You were drunk.”

“I wasn’t drunk enough. Why do you think I remember it so well? I knew what I was doing.”

“You barley know me.”

“I know you enough to know that I like you Danny. And I’m not the only one. I noticed the way Ethan stares at you. He doesn’t even stare at Matt that way.”

Danny shook his head. “Me and him, it can’t be more than what it is now. I like it here. I want them to keep me. If anyone finds out that he likes me I’ll get sent away.”

Kyle held him closer. “You won’t be. Do you want to be my boyfriend Danny Mahealani? Officially I mean?”

“Aren’t you dating someone?”

“Rumor.”

“Well then, I guess so. And just in time too. Kali and Ennis are having a barbeque and you’re invited. They want to meet you. Officially I mean.”

“Sounds good to me.”

                                                                                                      **********************************      

 

For the remainder of the game Danny and Kyle talked. If they were going to date (and appear to have been dating for a while) then they needed to know stuff about each other.

“The game is about over. You should get back.” Kyle muttered lifting Danny up and standing himself. “And I will see you tomorrow. What time does it start?”

“Noon. But you can come over early if you want.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Kyle placed a kiss on Danny’s lips.

                                                                                                    ****************************************

 

 

Just before meeting Kali and Ennis to the car he cast a glance at the scoreboard. Luckily it was still up. If they asked him about the game at least he could tell them who won the thing.

“Did you enjoy the game?” Ethan asked once they got home. It was only nine, the quickest school game Danny has ever been too. But that’s not saying much seeing as he didn’t really go to that many. Kali and Ennis were upstairs and Aiden was sulking in his room.

“Yeah. It was fine.” Danny said. He wasn’t paying Ethan any attention, at least that’s what it appeared to be. To be honest he was. Ethan was still sweaty, his shirt thrown over his shoulder, a purpling bruise was beginning to form around his right eye. He was roughed up and Danny was attracted to that.  He said goodnight and headed to his room. _Don’t._ He told himself.

 

                                                                                                    *****************************    

Danny laid in bed that night. Ethan. He wanted Ethan, but he couldn’t have him. So he settled. Settled for Kyle. Kyle was, is a good person and sweet. They could be happy together and they will be, Ethan won’t ruin what he has, he won’t and Danny will make sure of that.

The following morning Danny was awoken by the sounds of Kali coming into his room. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Her hair was done up in a messy pony tail. Danny groaned and looked at the clock on his bedside table. 6:00 Am. This was too early for him.

“Rise and shine hun. We need to start early. There’s a lot that needs to be done.”

Danny got out of bed as Kali left out of the room and headed into the twins. He got dressed in long pants and a T-shirt with long sleeves. It was his preferred style. It got that way after the last few foster homes. They hid the bruises better. Not that he had any, it was a habit he tried to grow out of.

His phone, a phone that Kali bought him the moment he moved into the house began to ring. He had a text from Kira.

_Let’s do something today. Alli is going to her mom’s for the weekend and I’m bored._

He began to text her back as he walked down the stairs. He noticed Ennis sitting at the breakfast table and the twins weren’t there yet.

_Can’t. Barbeque. Can’t miss it._

A frowny face was sent back in reply. And he replied with an ‘I’m sorry’

“Texting Kyle?” Ennis asked. Danny nodded.

“Kira. She wanted to hang out today. I told her I can’t.”                      

“Why don’t you invite her over? This is supposed to be a family thing but Kali lets the boys invite some friends. They get bored hanging out with family that they only see every so often. And I’m sure you will too. So invite the girl.”

“Thanks.” Danny replied as he texted Kira back and told her where to meet him.

Kali and the twins came down moments later, both dressed identical.

“So, Danny, You’re going with Ennis and Ethan to pick up the fireworks and extra grill. Ennis’ father is going to be there and he insist on having a cook off with his son. Aiden and I are going to do the shopping. It shouldn’t take us that long and we should be back within the hour.”

Everyone nodded as they headed out the door.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          *************************************************

 

 

“I can’t wait until you meet the rest of the family. They’re going to love you.’ Ethan said as they made their first stop. The firework shop was just outside of town. Danny never noticed it before.

“Can’t wait either.” Danny replied looking at the vast selection of fireworks.

“You’ll like them. But watch out for grandma Violet, She likes to pinch cheeks.”

“Yeah, Okay.”

Ennis had disappeared in the crowd. Danny began to look for him but only to be pulled aside by Ethan. There was a secluded are of the store.

“What are you doing?”

He pressed a kiss to Danny’s lips as his hand ran up the boy’s back.

“Why are you fighting this?” Ethan asked once they pulled back.

“Because.” Danny began. “Like I told you before. I like it here. And you’re not going to ruin this for me. I like your parents, they’re nice people. You and Aiden make wonderful brothers.”

Ethan sighed. “That’s not what I want. I like you Danny, a lot.”

“We can’t do this. I have a boyfriend. You have Matt. Deal with it. Plus Kyle doesn’t like the extra attention you’re giving me all the time. He wants it to stop.”

“I don’t care what he wants.”

“I do. Stop it. Now. What’s so hard about you leaving me alone? You barely know me.”

“I know enough. You’re different than the other boys. And not because you’re a foster child and have that rough edge about you. You’re different, special, kind, remarkable, and beautiful and I like everything about you.”

Danny pushed him away, not responding to his words.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          ****************************************************

 

**GRILL EM, TAKE HIM. THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED.**

 

Many of the people seemed to take to Danny. None of them looked down on him because he was a foster kid. If anything they loved him like their own family.

‘’Oh he’s so precious.” Kali’s mother cooed once she saw Danny. Taking in his features. She claimed he looked innocent. “I could just eat him up.”

She pinched his cheeks, kissed him countless times on the cheek, something he had only seen in movies, never with his own experiences.

“This one. Keep him.” She had said and Danny blushed. Ennis’s father was the same way.

“Good, strong. Get this boy into football, not Lacrosse.” He said. Most of the family, seconds upon meeting him loved him like family. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

By the time Kira and Kyle had shown up Danny was about ready to leave the party. Especially with Kali’s mother searching him out.

“Wow. I didn’t know there were so many Price’s in Beacon Hills.” Kira explained taking a seat opposite Danny on one of the picnic tables that Kali and Ennis put out. He handed her a soda.

“It’s a lot alright.”

She smiled, taking in his face. “What happened dude? Your face.”

“Kali’s mom likes me a little too much.”

“Should I be worried?”

Kira and Danny turned in the direction where the voice was coming from. Kyle was walking over to them. He placed a kiss on Danny’s cheek before sitting down. Kira looked astonished.

“Nothing to be worried about.”

“What’s going on here?” Kira asked. “Kissing? What the hell did I miss?”

“Kyle and I are dating. And today is the day he meets Kali and Ennis. They want to see if he’s a good influence on me.”

Kira smirked. “Right. Meeting the rents. Cool.”

“They’re not my…whatever.”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         ****************************

 

The party was beginning to heat up. Lydia had arrived and turns out she was married too. A nice man by the name of Deucalion. He and Ennis seemed to be longtime friends, and according to Aiden Deucalion and Kali used to be married as well. Danny sat back, not sure if having the four of them in the same room was a bright idea. Shortly though, Grandma Mitchell had taken Lydia aside and Kali wandered over to Danny and his friends. Furious. But not too much. Kira, noting had taken off and suddenly found the grill interesting.

“So this is Kyle?” She asked. She held out a hand for the boy to shake. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

He took her hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you as well. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“What manners. And Ethan said you weren’t good influence. Now Danny. How about you go help Ennis prep the food while I talk to Kyle here?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Danny gave Kyle a smile and the other boy blew him a kiss in return. It would be fine. Right?

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 *********************************

 

**You know what I'm sayin', you know what I mean**  
You know what I'm sayin', you know what I mean  
You know what I mean, you know what I mean  
You know what I mean

**Every now and then when I'm all alone**  
I be wishing' you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back, but you never do  
I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

**And I can't take it what am I waiting for?**  
My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true I'm stuck on you

 

The song. Danny knew who requested it and he had to turn away from the boy’s face. He was at the grill with Ennis, placing the food on the tray. He would meet with Kyle once Kali was done talking to him and what she hadn’t told Danny was that Ethan was helping out as well.

“Enjoying yourself so far?” Ethan asked.

Danny nodded. “Everyone is so nice to me. Especially Kali’s mother.”

Ennis chuckled. “Yeah. She took a liking to you quickly. It took her up until the twins turned ten for her to like me. Always said I wasn’t good enough for her daughter. When she saw how I much I cared for her daughter, her view changed. If she likes you right off the bat you’re lucky.”

“I guess.” Danny looked in the direction of Kali and Kyle. The two were laughing. It was going great. He guessed. Ethan’s gaze followed and a low snarl erupted from the boy. Only Danny caught him and he looked at Ethan. The boy was furious.

“Ethan can I talk to your for a minute?” Danny asked. He seemed to calm down and followed Danny inside the house. No one was in there so they could talk freely.

“What the hell is your problem? I told you before. Nothing will happen between us. So stop it with the jealousy. I want Kyle. Not you. Deal with it.”

 

**IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS, and now everything is changing. Lucky me.**

****_I`ve watched you change_  
Into a fly  
I looked away  
You were on fire  
I watched a change  
In you  
It`s like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So Alive  
I`ve watched you change  
I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed  
I watched a change  
In you  
It`s like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel

Five months. Danny had been living with the Price family for that long and there had even been talks of Danny becoming a permanent fixture. Kali and Ennis, despite their issues they’ve been having wanted to adopt Danny. He didn’t think it would happen, but it was and he couldn’t be any happier. And this was the nail in the coffin, the thing that would get Ethan off his back. Ethan would be his brother, his adopted brother. Maybe not by blood, but brothers nonetheless. And he would have to leave him alone. He would just have to.

“I know it’s sudden but we would really like to go ahead with the adoption now.” Kali explained. “We don’t want anyone to snatch you up from us. My mother was already talking about adopting you herself. Everyone loves you Danny. So do we, and we would love to have you as part of the family we can’t wait to have you as part of the family. Are you as excited as we are?”

Danny couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Real parents.” He muttered but they heard it anyone.

“Yes. Real parents.” Ennis added. “And no rush to call us mom and dad. It might be sore subject for you to do so.”

Danny shook his head. “Actually it’s not. I’ve been thinking about that a lot and you’ve been more of a family to me and don’t be surprised if I begin to call you mom and dad a lot sooner than expected.” He smiled.

“We wouldn’t mind that.” Kali smiled. “Not at all.”

                                                                                                                     **********************************

 

The adoption ceremony would take place a day after homecoming. And according to Kali and Ennis he could invite friends. Kira and Kyle were already on that list.

“Tux shopping.” Kali announced. “You three have to go Tux shopping.”

Aiden shook his head. “Not going.”

Kali groaned. “Aiden. It’s been months. Don’t let Jackson rain on your parade. You’re going to the dance, you’re going to enjoy yourself and get over Jackson Whittemore. I want all of my kids to be happy. You’ve been so miserable lately. And Ethan. Ever since you broke up with Matt you’ve been equally miserable. The only happy one in this house is Danny and I’m grateful for Kyle for putting that smile on his face.”

Kali continued to go on and Ethan turned to Danny, he didn’t speak but his eyes said everything. He was angry, angry at Kyle and angry at himself. All of this…was so screwed up.

“After school today we’ll go shopping, unless you want to go with your father.”

The twins immediately shook their heads. “As much as we love dad, his taste in suits is horrible.” Aiden said with a grimace. “Remember fifth grade graduation? We looked like purple penguins.”

There was a short burst of laughter. Danny joined in. This would be his family soon.

Danny suddenly felt the sensation of another’s fingers on his. When he looked down he saw that Ethan was brushing his hands over his, all the while paying attention to his mother.

 

                                                                                                                                                            ********

 

“An adoption ceremony huh? Sounds like fun.” Kyle said. It was lunch time. Kyle had joined Kira, Allison and Danny at their table.

“The ceremonies are the best. Free swag comes with it.” Kira responded popping a fry that she stole off Allison’s plate into her mouth. “I got a puppy with mine.”

Danny chuckled. “I highly doubt they’re going to give a puppy to a sixteen year old boy. You were what? Nine when you got adopted. It was probably the only thing that kept you settled as a child. “

Kira nodded. “True. I was hyper active during the whole thing. Nothing would keep me seated.”

“Is there a dress code kind of thing there? I refuse to wear a tux if I don’t have to.” Kyle added.

“None. Whatever you feel comfortable in.”

Kyle waggled his eyebrows. “So I can come naked then? I always feel comfortable in the nude.”

Kira and Allison let a small shriek while Danny blushed. “I don’t think the judge would be too keen on seeing that.”

“But you would.” He smirked.

The bell rang, giving Danny relief from the awkwardness of the conversation. He gathered up his books and headed to his last class of the day, bumping into Ethan on the way.

He didn’t say anything. He just looked at him, smiling along the way. Things had died down between them, he didn’t try to kiss him unexpectedly but the touches were still there. When they hugged, it lingered a few seconds longer, when plates were passed at dinner his fingers brushed against his. Danny gave up trying to tell him to stop. It wasn’t working and it was no use in wasting his time on trying. Once the adoption goes through he won’t have a choice but to stop. Two brothers being together, no matter if related or not, is something Danny thinks Kali and Ennis won’t be too fond of, especially if he calls them mom and dad.

The walk in silence was interrupted the moment Kali came around the corner, she had tears in her eyes. “Danny. I need to speak to you alone. Now.”

 

**It’s not the secret that was kept, it’s just, well. It’s complicated. And I really don’t have to explain it to you.**

It was a secret. Well not so much a secret. It’s just, he hadn’t…It’s difficult for him to explain and he tried his hardest to explain it to Kali and Ennis.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We would have helped.” Ennis told him. He was called home early, this was something big.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in years. I thought he forgot about me. How did you even find out?” Danny was fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. Nervous.

“Paige called. Told us that you might want to know his whereabouts and if you wanted to see him.”

“I do…Want to see him. I miss him. More than anything.”

Kali looked around. She tried to hide a smile, a smile that was wrapped with a frown. There was something she wasn’t saying.

“Kali.” Ennis started. “Tell him.”

“Tell me what?”

“He’s with a family, they aren’t the best of people. Paige showed us some photos that were taken when she went to see him. He’s hiding bruises. And there seemed to be signs of sexual abuse from the way he was acting around her, he would flinch when someone got near or even when her partner was there with her, he’s afraid of men seems like it. Paige has tried to get him out of the home but the people are powerful. Ennis is even more powerful. If you want, if you want us to, we can bring him here. With you. Do you want your brother to live here with you?”

It wasn’t even a question that needed time to be thought over. Yes. He wanted his brother. He missed him and if this was happening to him, he needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

“How soon can you get him here?”

“Not long. Give us a few hours to talk to Paige and then he’s in the next town over, that’s going to take a while.” Ennis added.

It didn’t occur to Danny. All along his brother was so close, and no one said anything to him about it.

                                                                                                                                    ************************

 

Cal Mahealani was only two years younger than his brother Danny. And as soon as they were thrown into the system, Danny and Cal were separated. People think because he was only four when he was taken from Danny that he doesn’t remember him but that’s not true, Cal remembers everything about his older brother. Remembers his laugh, his smile, the way he used to sing to him when the lightning struck. He remembers everything about his brother. And it’s that which made him get through it when his foster father and his friends would come into his room at night. It was the only thing that made it bearable. That when he turned eighteen, he could get out of here and find Danny. He was currently in his room, doing his homework when he heard shouting coming from downstairs. Curious, he headed down, only stopping on the top step, out of sight. His foster father and mother were there, along with two people he didn’t recognize and Paige Matthews.

“You can’t take him from us. I won’t allow it.” His foster father shouted and Cal flinched. It was a shout he knew all too well.

“Do you know who he is?” His foster mother added. She knew what was going on with Cal and didn’t care, as long as it wasn’t her children that he was doing it to she turned the other cheek.

“And do you know who I am?” The tall man shouted back. “I golf with the Mayor of California every weekend. The state senator is my brother, do you really want me to get started on who my wife is related to? We want the boy, and now.”

They wanted him. It didn’t make sense to Cal.

“Why? Why would you want him? He’s just a punk kid.” His foster mother responded with distaste.

“We have his brother who’s our son now and he wants his brother back. We’re not about breaking up families.” The dark haired woman said. Cal’s heart skipped a beat. They knew Danny, they had Danny and they wanted to take him to Danny.

“So if you don’t want my husband to call in his favors, hand him over. But it doesn’t matter anyway, as soon as we leave here we’re calling the cops, you’re not getting away with this again. You’re going down and your wife. And we’re getting those children out of here.” The woman added.

Nothing else was said. Cal ran back to his room and began to pack. He was going to see his brother again.

                                                                                                                                                **********

 

Danny paced. This was it. After so long he was going to see his brother. That’s even if he remembered who he was. It’s been so long since they last saw each other. Everything was going right with him. He had his brother, he was getting adopted and he had a loving boyfriend and a wonderful best friend. All of this was…it was coming together.

“I heard Mom and Dad found your brother.” It was Ethan. “I didn’t know you had one.”

“Yeah. We got separated when we were younger. I doubt he remembers me.”

“I’m sure he does. It’s you. No one can forget you.”

“He was four when he was put in a different home than me. That’s a pretty long time.”

Ethan crossed the room, he took Danny by the hand. There was nothing in this exchange. Just a brotherly touch. He sensed the discomfort in Danny’s voice and he didn’t like it. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Trust me. He’s going to remember you. And everything will be good again.” He murmured against his lips. They stayed like that for several moments, Danny allowing himself to be held by Ethan until the clatter of plates hitting the ground startled them. Both broke apart and turned to see Aiden standing there, the food he bought up for them laid on the ground in the mix of juice and broken glass.

“Aiden.” They said at the same time. They were out of breath, their hearts racing at the thought of what just occurred. And he was scared. This is what he was trying to avoid.

He didn’t say anything. Instead he turned and rushed down the stairs. Danny began to cry. If Aiden said anything. It was over before it even began.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

                                                                                                                                Pablo Neruda, 100 love sonnets

 

 

 

**Moving on, moving out, and meeting people. What have I to fear now?**

“Trust me. He’s going to remember you. And everything will be good again.” He murmured against his lips. They stayed like that for several moments, Danny allowing himself to be held by Ethan until the clatter of plates hitting the ground startled them. Both broke apart and turned to see Aiden standing there, the food he bought up for them laid on the ground in the mix of juice and broken glass.

“Aiden.” They said at the same time.

He didn’t say anything. Instead he turned and rushed down the stairs. Danny began to cry. If Aiden said anything. It was over before it even began.

Danny was the first one to move. The first one to Aiden’s room. He reached the door just as Ethan caught up. They didn’t look at each other as Danny pushed open the door that was slightly ajar. Aiden was sitting on his bed, headphones on and was texting someone furiously. Ethan walked forward, removing the headphones as he did. That caused Aiden to stir and look up at his brother.

“Aiden.’’ Ethan started but the twin held up a hand.

“Don’t say anything.” He responded.

“What you saw.” Danny started. “It was nothing. It meant nothing.”

He didn’t know how much of that was true. To be honest Danny did feel something for Ethan, but he know nothing can come of it.

“It didn’t look that way. Foster siblings can’t be together. You know that. Both of you.”

They nodded.

“And what about Kyle? Is this the reason you dumped Matt? Because of Danny?”

Ethan took a seat on the bed. “I broke up with Matt because I love Danny. Danny, he doesn’t feel the same way. And I know that.” It’s an out. Ethan is trying to turn it around and make it seem like he’s the one behind it. Even though he is, but he’s making it seem like Danny wasn’t feeling anything mutual. He was making him look good. “You can’t tell mom and dad. They’ll send him away and I know how much you like Danny and you wouldn’t want to see him gone.”

“I don’t. And that’s why this needs to stop. You can’t have feelings for him Ethan. It is not---“

“I know, and that’s why I’ve decided to go stay with aunt Lydia. She’s not too far from the school or from here. I can always visit.”

Danny stared at Ethan. This wasn’t what he wanted.

“You don’t have to do that. And I highly doubt your parents are going to let you stay with her without a good explanation.” Danny added.

“I have one. They’ll buy it. It’s just until I can get my feelings for you under control.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Danny whispered, eyes going dark. “I’ll tell them the truth.”

“And get sent back to that place?” Aiden piped up. “No way in hell. What if they put you with people like the ones you had before?”

Danny stared at him. He didn’t think they knew. “I can handle it.”

“And your brother? What about him? He’ll be here soon. He needs his brother.” Ethan added. He got to his feet. “I’ll take the wrap for this one. It will be fine.”

 

                                                                                                                *****************************

 

By six Kali and Ennis were back. Ethan would tell them then about moving in with Lydia and hoped that they would buy the story. Danny and the twins waited downstairs in the living room, a movie was playing but neither was paying much attention as the door opened and the three stepped in. Cal was the first, dropping his bags on the ground the moment Danny stood up. Cal’s face broke out into a smile as he rushed to his brother, Danny wrapped the shorter boy in his arms.

“I’ve missed you.’’ Cal whispered. “So much.”

“I’ve missed you too Cal.”

Now was a better than not chance.

“Mom, Dad. Can I speak to you alone please?” Ethan said as he got up from his spot and headed into the foyer. Danny watched, wanting to go and explain. But as he looked down at Cal, he couldn’t. He just got his brother back and didn’t want to be separated from him again. Not so soon.

                                                                                               

                                                                                                                ***************************

 

“What do you mean you want to go stay with your aunt?” Kali didn’t understand it. The sudden change in her son’s behavior, the sudden change to want to leave.

‘’I’ve already talked to Aunt Lydia about it. And the Lacrosse program is closer to her house and it saves on a drive. It’s just for a little while. I’ll be back before you know it.” Ethan explained. So far his father was buying the lie. Though not all of it was a lie. He did talk to Lydia, and there was a lacrosse program and he told her about Danny, she was willing to help him out anyway that she could. She understood feelings that you shouldn’t have for a person you shouldn’t have them for.

“You can still live here. I don’t see why. She lives so far.”

“It’s two hours from here. And thirty minutes from school. I’ll be fine. This is a big chance for me.”

“I say we let him go.” Ennis suggested. “It’s good for him to take the leap and do the program. It’s his future after all.”

Kali pressed her lips together, not believing what was being said. He was willing to send his sixteen year old to live with a woman that Kali is having issues with. Even if it was for her son’s future.

“He’s so young.”

“He needs the independence. It’ll be fine. And we can call him whenever and visit him. Everything will be fine. Trust me on this.”

Kali finally gave in. “Okay. Okay but you call the moment you reach her house and you call every day.”

“I promise.”

She pulled him into a hug.

“It’s only two hours away mom.”

“I know. But still. You’re my son, and I love you so much.”

                                                               

                                                                                                **************

 

“I’ve looked all over for you. I didn’t know you were just in the town over. No one told me.” Danny smiled as he and Cal were sitting in the kitchen. Danny fixed him his favorite food, or at least the one he used to make for him when he was younger, turns out he still does like it.

“I didn’t know either. I promised myself that once I turned eighteen I was going to look for you. This is a miracle.” Cal responded.

“It is. And you’re going to like Kali and Ennis. There are really sweet people.”

Cal tensed. “Is Ennis a really nice guy? I mean I know he rallied for me to get placed here, I’m not…”

That broke Danny. To think his brother couldn’t trust men anymore. All because of his old foster family.

“Ennis is the best. He doesn’t…I was in the same situation as you. Ennis actually told me that he would do anything in his power to keep any child from going into the home I was in. the same for you. He cares for kids, he loves them and he wants to protect them. Not hurt them. You’re safe here.”

                                                                                                                ***********

 

“He’s already enrolled in Beacon Hills High. We got the transcripts from your last school and they’re moving you up to tenth grade instead of ninth. You’re pretty smart.” Kali said over dinner. There wasn’t any cheer in her voice. Not like when Danny came to her. And he didn’t expect it. Ethan had left not an hour ago and she was upset.

“Thank you miss.” Cal said, they were taught with manners. It was the least the father did for them before leaving.

That gave Kali something to smile about.

“And your room is right next to Danny’s. But it will be a while. It was the study but we’ll have to move all of that out and turn it into a bedroom. Until then you can stay in Ethan’s room.”

“Thank you. For all of this. I know you didn’t have to do it.” Danny interrupted. “This means a lot to me.”

“It’s not a problem Danny.”

                                                                                *************************

 

“He’s so adorable!” Kira exclaimed. ‘And he looks so much like you.”

It was Cal’s first day at BHHS and Danny decided to introduce him to his friends to Kyle.

“And the name Cal is so adorable for him too.”

Cal smiled. “Thank you.”

“You never mentioned you had a brother.” Kyle added eying the boy. “Was it some big secret?”

“No one asked.” Danny retorted.

“Well I like him.” Allison added getting up and going over to Cal. “Small, agile. Would be perfect for the cheer squad. We just added boys to the squad. The girls would eat him up.” She smiled. “Look how cute he is.”

“Let’s give him so time. It’s only his first day here.” Kira added. “And speaking of, enjoying classes so far? You got skipped up, that much awesome.”

Cal shrugged. “I guess. The classes aren’t hard, it’s pretty simple actually. But I like the teachers so far. And the students are nice and friendly. Except this one person.”

Cal tensed. Danny touched his shoulder, no one knew the reason behind this and Danny didn’t want to tell them. But Danny knew.

“Who? Someone bullying you already?” Kira asked ready to pounce.

“He’s not bullying me. But he’s too attentive to me. It’s my first day and I don’t think anyone should be giving me that much attention. Not even for a new kid.” Cal stated.

“What’s his name?” Kyle asked.

“Lahey something, I don’t know his first name. I wasn’t really paying attention to him when he spoke to me or followed whatever you want to call it. ”

“Lahey? Tall, blonde? Blue eyes?” Danny asked. “Camden?”

“Camden’s a senior, I doubt he’s going to be snooping around a bunch of fourteen year olds. So it must be Isaac.” Allison said. “He’s a nice guy Cal. Real sweet. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Well I don’t like the way he’s been looking at me. I want him to stop.”

Danny nodded. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to him.”

The bell rang, Cal’s next class was gym which was right next to Danny’s. The two began to walk over.

“About what Allison said. Not about Isaac, but about Cheerleading. You think Kali and Ennis would be okay with that? I mean if it’s something I want to do? I want to get into an activity and Lacrosse isn’t my thing. I really want to do it. My old foster family wouldn’t let me do it.”

“Yeah. They’ll be supportive of you. I told you. They’re good people.”

                                                                                                *******************

 

 

The dance was fast approaching and the school was preparing for it. The booth to buy tickets was set up near the cafeteria. And there was a group of students that sold singing grams to let that special person know that you want to ask them.

Kira bought one for Allison, even though the whole school knew that no question was needed. But who Danny wasn’t expecting to see there was Jackson. He was still on the fence about Aiden despite what Danny told him at the party.

“Buying one for Aiden?” Danny asked. “Is that the way to go?”

“I don’t know what else to do. I care for him. I always did. And then hearing that Ethan moved out, I want to be there for him.”

Danny smiled, it wasn’t happy, sadness showed in the back of it. “He would appreciate it Jackson. Trust me on this.”

“Thanks.”

Danny and Kira turned, just as Ethan walked out of the Farris building. He didn’t seem to see Danny and he was fine with it. Plus he wasn’t alone and for a second Danny’s heart began to break. He was holding hands with Matt. It looked as though they were back together. Kira followed his gaze when she noticed he didn’t move.

“Looks like the power couple is back together.” She said. “It was only a matter of time anyway. Can’t keep a good couple down.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

He was moving on. It’s what Danny wanted. He moved on, things were good between them. Everything would be fine. But he didn’t understand why he was feeling this way, why it hurt. Why seeing Matt happy wanted him to destroy everything in his path.

“We should get to class.”

He walked quickly in the opposite direction of Matt and Ethan, little did he know that Ethan had seen him already, not liking the frown that was on his face.

“You okay?” Matt asked as he gripped his hand tighter. “You seem upset.”

“I’m fine. Let’s go.”

                                                                                                                ***************

 

 

 

That’s one of the most remarkable things about life. It’s never so bad that I can’t get worse.

                                                                                                                                                Bill Watterson

 

 

 

The Beacon Hills Gym looked different. All the lights seemed to coordinate with the padding on the floor and the streamers that hung above. Seeing as Kali and Ennis both had to chaperone the boys had to leave early. Aiden stopped on his way to pick up Jackson (much to everyone’s happiness) Cal was coming with a girl he had met in his homeroom, Danny knew her, Cora Hale, and she was the baby sister of Derek and a good friend to his brother. Kyle promised to meet him at the dance once he was ready. And he had a surprise waiting for Danny after the dance. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was. He wasn’t ready for that just yet. By seven the DJ had arrived and by seven-forty the dance was in full swing. Stiles and Derek had arrived with Kira and Allison, they saw Danny and immediately headed over.

“Where’s Kyle?” Stiles asked holding onto Derek’s waist.

“He said he’s going to be a bit late.”

They all nodded, knowing what that meant and Danny’s stomach twisted.

The DJ began to play a remixed version of ‘I knew you were trouble’ by Taylor swift and the group dispersed on the dance floor while Danny waited back for Kyle to show up. In the interim, Danny caught sight of Ethan who was dancing near where Cal and Cora were and a very interested Isaac Lahey watching his brother. Now or never.

He walked over, completely ignoring the stare that Ethan threw his way and walked right up to Isaac. The sophomore knew who he was. Being a foster child of the vice principal allowed for that.

“Can we talk?” Danny asked as he led Isaac out of the gym and into the cool night air of Beacon Hills.

“What did you want to talk about?” Isaac asked, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Looking at him he reminded you of those vampires, the ones that look beautiful and could seduce you into anything. Too bad Danny wasn’t falling for it.  

“My brother. Cal. He’s uncomfortable with the way you stare at him and he wants it to stop. Actually I feel crept out by it. So stop.”

Isaac shrugged. “I’m not…it’s not what you think. I actually…I know it seems dumb but when I first laid eyes on him, I fell for him. I like him. That’s all it is.”

“You like him? You barely know him.”

“I know. He hasn’t been here long but there’s something about him. His eyes, he’s been hurt. I know that much, but when I look at him and when he smiles, there’s a sort of sunlight that brightens everything. And I like him. A lot. Can you just tell him that?”

Isaac walked off. Danny watched him go. He wasn’t sure how well that would go over with his brother. Cal didn’t get close to men, or boys. He was starting to warm up to Ennis and the twins but Derek, Stiles and Kyle…They were a long way off from becoming friends with Cal. He didn’t know how Cal would react to knowing that Isaac had a crush on him but he would tell him. He had a right to know after all.

Danny walked back inside of the gym. By this time Cal was sitting at their table talking with Kira. Kyle still hadn’t shown up. He took a seat next to Cal.

“Tell your brother that he and I should dance at least once. I want to dance with a Mahealani and Danny we can’t dance until you have your first dance with Kyle.”

“If he ever gets here.”

Danny took out his phone. A text from Kyle.

_Can’t make it to the dance. Family issues. Sorry. I will make it up to you._

Danny rolled his eyes.

“Everything okay?” Cal asked.

“Kyle ditched me.” He said.

“That bastard.” Kira responded.

“It’s fine.”

“Is it?” Cal asked. “Really? I know you liked him.”

“It’s just a dance. Who cares anyway?”

Kira stood up, grabbing Cal and Danny. You don’t need him. You’ve got us. We can enjoy ourselves.”

She led the boys to the floor, actually next to Ethan and Matt. Matt eyed him with a sneer.

“Now this is sad. Dancing with someone else’s date and your brother.” He said and Danny wanted to punch him. Ever since he and Ethan got back together it’s been this way. Matt being a dick to him.

“Where is Kyle?” Ethan asked. And it was genuine concern.

“Family problems. He couldn’t make it.” Danny replied not meeting his gaze.

“Aww. Poor baby.” Matt said and he led Ethan away from the group.

“Ignore him. Who cares anyway right? Think about this. After this dance you’ll be adopted. That’s something to look forward to right?”

“You’re being adopted?” Cal asked. Danny turned to him. He hadn’t told him that yet. And this was not how he wanted him to find out.

“Yeah. I am.”

“What about me?”

“What do you mean?”

“What does this mean for me? Are we not family anymore?”

“We’re still family. And we always will be. I’m certain you’ll be the next. Kali and Ennis just would have to do the paper work but I’m sure they’ll want to adopt you too. You’re my brother and they wouldn’t want to separate us. No matter what. You won’t get taken away from them. The same way I wasn’t. Don’t worry about it.”

He pulled Cal into a hug. “I promise. We will always be family. Always. “

The music began to speed up and the three of them were soon joined by Allison, Derek and Stiles. The night might not have been what he wanted but it turned into what he needed.

 

                                                                                                ********************************

 

**_**

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down 

**Blown Away-Carrie Underwood.**

 

The final song was beginning to play, Danny chose to ignore it and head outside. No one was out there and he was alone. He took a seat on the bench and pulled out his phone. No calls from Kyle, no text. Nothing. He put it away. Huffing. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. It’s just a stupid dance.

“Can I have this dance?”

Danny froze. This was not happening. He looked at the hand that was outstretched to him. He followed the arm up. He wasn’t expecting Kyle and he was right. Standing there was Ethan. A grin on his face.

“It’s okay for siblings to dance together. There’s nothing that would get you sent away. I promise.”

Danny took ahold of the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. The music was loud enough that it vibrated through the gym doors.

“I’m sorry about Kyle.” Ethan said. “I know you wanted to go to this thing with him.”

“Don’t be. It’s just a stupid dance. No one cares anyway right?”

“Right. So you weren’t disappointed?”

“Of course not. I had fun. With my friends that’s all that matters.”

“Right. Of course.”

There was silence for a moment before Ethan spoke again.

“I thought I could get over you. But I can’t. Seeing you tonight. It struck a nerve and I miss you so much Danny. And I know that we can’t be anything other than what we are now and I’m trying to accept that. But it’s so hard. And I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“I know.’’ Danny repeated. “It may not seem like it. But I care for you too Ethan. More than I should and seeing you with Matt pissed me off. So I guess we’re the most pathetic people on the planet.”

“I guess so.”

                                                                                                                                ***********************

 

The two didn’t notice. Didn’t hear, the bushes rattled and a figure stepped away, hearing everything that was being said.

 

 

**I do not love you except because I love you; I go from loving to not loving you, from waiting to not waiting for you. My heart moves from cold to fire. I love you only because it’s you the one I love; I hate you deeply, and hating you, bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you, Is that I do not see you but love blindly.**

**Pablo Neruda, I do not love you except because I love you**

**Someone has watched too much pretty little liars. Seriously. This is crazy.**

The text messages started first. The first one came right after the adoption ceremony. Everything was going great. Kyle and Kira were there cheering him on, along with Cal who found out that Ennis was pushing the paper work through so he could get adopted soon as well.

They had gone back to Kali and Ennis’ place. The party that she planned was in full swing, both sides of the family was there, along with Lydia and Ethan. While Kyle and Kira were in the front room playing a video game with Aiden and Cal Ethan had taken Danny aside. That’s when the first message came through, for both of them.

_I know about you. How would you your parents feel knowing the truth?_

_MAK._

The initial, K. It was either Kyle or Kira. At least that’s what Ethan thought and Danny quickly dismissed that notion. It wasn’t either of them. It couldn’t be. They wouldn’t do that to him. He trusted them and of course Kyle knew about Ethan’s feelings but he didn’t know about Danny’s. So he wasn’t him and Danny made that clear to him.

“Then who could it be? No one knows. No one.” Ethan said a week later, when the second message came. This time a photo was attached, them dancing at the dance. It was harmless, but a photo is only as harmless as long as the person with it doesn’t add anything to it.

“Aiden.” Danny said.

“He wouldn’t tell.”

The two sat still for a few moments. Thinking. Someone probably heard them but Danny was sure that outside the gym was clear. No one was out there.

“Someone was there. Somewhere outside they watched us and found out. This can’t get out Danny.”

“Don’t you think I know that? Who’s ever behind this we need to find out what they want. It has to be something.”

“We don’t even know how to get into contact with them. I’ve tried calling the number but it’s no use. It’s a disposable phone.”

As if on cue, their phones began to vibrate.

_You’ll do whatever I say. When I say. Or the nice little vice principal will know about the indiscretion and poor Danny will be sent away._

_MAK._

 

They stared at the text. This was going to hell and fast.

 

                                                                                                                *******************

 

The first thing that the person wanted them to do was, no matter what, they couldn’t break up with their boyfriends. Not as though Danny was going to do it anyway, but Ethan was telling Danny how he wanted to dump Matt again. It still wasn’t working out and the way that he treated Danny at the dance was unforgivable. But the text said he couldn’t and that had Danny convinced it was Matt, the same way that Ethan was convinced that it was Kyle. Neither boy said anything though. They were the only allies that they had, refusing to bring Aiden into the situation. There was no turning on each other. Not now.

“This is getting crazy. I can’t keep doing this.”

Another message was sent. This time the boys had to buy the messenger things and leave them in a drop box that sat on the corner of Spruce. Kali didn’t question when Danny asked and neither did Lydia who offered when Ethan told her he needed to drop something off to take him to the drop box. They thought if that waited long enough then they could see who was picking this up and could stop them then and there. But nothing. It neared dark and no one showed up. They must have known.

“What else are we supposed to do?” Danny said.

“Tell. I’m getting sick of this. I can’t do this. I’d rather deal with whatever my parents dish out.”

“Even if that’s me getting sent away?”

“We tell them now it’s better than them finding out like that. I’d rather deal with it now.”

                                                                                                                ***********************************

 

 

**SOMETIMES TO WIN, YOU’VE GOT TO SIN.**

He didn’t want to do it. This would have been the nail in the coffin if he told. But it’s been a month and a half of doing MAK’s bidding and he hated it.

‘’I never told you. But Isaac? The only reason he’s been looking at you like that is because he has a crush on you. He told me the night of the dance and I never got around to telling you.” Danny explained to Cal. It was five minutes before Kali and Ennis returned from shopping, five minutes from Ethan and Danny telling Kali about every moment that they had together.

“Why? Who would want to have a crush on me? I’m nothing special.”

“You’re everything special. And I know how you feel about males, but Isaac is a really great guy. Give him a chance. For me. I want you to be happy.”

The door opened, startling Danny and Ethan who was sitting near.

“We’ve picked out some new clothes for Cal’s first cheer practice.” Kali said a bit enthusiastically. She looked at Danny, his expression solemn and hers quickly vanished.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“We need to talk to you and dad.” Ethan stated. “It’s important that we do.”

 

                                                                                                *************************

 

“You’re in love with him?” Kali asked. She had sat and listened to the story. Not really believing that they managed to lie to her since the beginning

“I love Danny.”

“And I’m…I care for him.” Danny added. “And I know I shouldn’t. My bags are packed already.”

“Why?” Ennis asked.

“Why? Foster kids aren’t supposed to have feelings for each other. Or kiss. You can send me back.”

“We adopted you.”

“And I messed up. I know you don’t want me anymore.”

Kali stepped forward. “That’s not true. We believe in love. No matter what. You and Ethan aren’t biological and even though we wanted you to see him as a brother we know that can’t happen. Not now. And we’re okay with it. Okay with you and him being together if that’s what you want.”

Kali and Ennis walked out, leaving the two alone.

“We have her permission.” Ethan said. “We can be together.”

“I heard. But I can’t. I told you. I care for you Ethan, I do. But I’m with Kyle.”

Ethan nodded. “Even after all of this.”

“Even after. I’m sorry Ethan.”

“It’s okay.”

                                                                                                                ***********************

 

Kali was a firm believer in loving whoever you wanted. You can’t censor love. It’s something that happens out of nowhere and if her son was in love with the kid she just adopted, she wouldn’t stop it.

“He really loves Danny. You could see it in his face.” Kali explained. “But I’m worried. When Ethan loves, he loves a lot. And Danny.”

“Danny cares for him. But he’s with Kyle. I don’t think he wants to hurt him.”

“I hope so.”

 

                                                                                                                                                                                ********************

 

 

**If it looks like a duck and talks like a duck, Birthday parties are the worst.**

 

**What I want is to be needed, what I need is to be indispensable to somebody. Who I need is somebody that will eat up all my free time, my ego, my attention. Somebody addicted to me. A mutual addiction.**

**Chuck Palahniuk, Choke**

 

A week went by since the confession. The messages stopped but that didn’t mean that Ethan and Danny were going to give up on trying to find out who did it. Someone needed to confess.

“It’s not Matt. And it’s not Kyle. It’s not Kira. Who would do this?” Danny asked.

He shrugged. Not really caring and paying more attention to Danny. To the way his mouth curled when he spoke, or the way he used his hands while describing something. He wants him. More than anything. That’s why a small part of him was hoping that Kyle was behind this. It would have given him a glimmer of hope. But they questioned him, to see if he was behind it. But nothing. He was as clueless as he looked.

“The bell’s about to ring. You don’t want to miss today’s class. Lacrosse season may be over but he doesn’t like us being out of shape as he put it. So he’s going to take us out to the woods to run.” Ethan explained as they gathered up their stuff and headed towards the class.

“Is that even allowed? We’re eco, not gym.”

“It’s not, but Lacrosse is big here and the principal owes all of the funding to coach. He helped with this school and the principal lets him get away with it. But don’t worry. If you don’t want to run he gives out assignments to do that works wonders for our finals. But it’s only when Lacrosse is over and only then it’s only two days every week that we do this. It’s actually a really good stress reliever.”

They walked into the class and immediately Danny found Kyle and headed to sit next to him. Kira was sitting on the other side. Ethan found a seat next to Matt. He still hadn’t broken up with him and didn’t know if he wanted to. Matt had become a bit unstable the last time he did it and he didn’t want to go through that again. Plus he didn’t want to see Danny being happy and he’s miserable as hell.

“You still staying with Lydia?” Matt whispered. Coach wasn’t in the class room yet so they had time.

Ethan nodded. He had been meaning to move back in with his family but he doesn’t think he’s quite ready yet.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I was thinking I could come over later, I know she’s always out. We could, you know?”

Ethan smiled to himself. Of course he knew. But did he want to do it? He glanced over at Kyle and Danny, Danny holding onto Kyle’s hand, the love wasn’t there. Anyone who paid the slightest bit of attention could see that. He needed to get this feelings under control. Or make Danny jealous. Whichever was the easiest?

“Yeah. She leaves at seven. You can come over then.”

“Okay.”

__

The woods had an eerie glow about them today. No one sat out, everyone in their gym clothes (the ones that always kept them in their locker and the ones that didn’t, oh well. It was hot out and half the class was in jeans) began to run at the sound of coach’s whistle. Ethan was ahead of the class, Kyle and Danny running behind him, not really trying but instead chatting idly by. He could hear the conversation. Kyle was asking Danny to come over, his parents were out and they would have the house to themselves. Ethan knew what that meant and he didn’t like it. Didn’t like the look in Kyle’s eyes when he stopped for a second. Didn’t like the lust.

“You can’t go out Danny.” Ethan said. They were half way up the trail, the other students besides Matt lagging behind. He caught the three and jogged over to them.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing. Ethan was just telling us why Danny couldn’t go out tonight.” Kyle added.

It wasn’t like he was going to lie. It was Tuesday, his mother’s birthday. He had forgotten up until ten minutes ago.

“It’s mom’s birthday. No one misses it.” He said.

Matt looked at him. “But we had plans.”

“And I’m sorry. I forgot about it. I have to break them.”

“I’m sure your mom won’t mind me coming right?” Matt asked. “She loves me.”

“And me. “Kyle said. “This could be fun.”

__

It was not fun. Kali decided to have her birthday at ‘Rolla’ the Italian eatery in midtown. Turns out that Matt’s parents own the place and more and more things were going his way, his parents loving him more and more, knowing how he felt about Danny, he wouldn’t want to break up with him. It would be a mistake for him to break up with the guy that his parents adore. So he sat by, watching his parents and Matt yuck it up all the while Kyle and Danny were sitting quietly, every so often Danny would smile and Kyle’s hands would disappear under the table. A faint blush would cross Danny’s cheeks and he knew why. He bent three spoons in the span of five minutes because of that.

By the time the cake had come out Danny and Kyle vanished from the table, Kali sending Ethan to look for him and he wished he hadn’t. He found them alright. The bathroom, Kyle was on his knees, Danny pressed against the cool tile. They weren’t exactly hiding. He cleared his throat. The two jumped apart, Danny pulling his pants back up and blushing furiously.

“Mom’s ready to cut the cake. Whenever you two are done.”

“Ethan.”

“Don’t. I don’t need an explanation. It’s what you want to do with your boyfriend. I have no right to question it.”

Ethan walked out, tears stinging at his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t.

__

 **My state of mind**  
has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me

 **I'll try to find**  
A way that I can get to you  
Just wanna get to you

 **The world I see is perfect now**  
you’re all around  
with you, I can breathe

**Until you're mine, I have to find**

**A way to fill this hole inside**  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side

 

Danny wandered over to Lydia’s the following day after school. Ethan avoided him at school and he needed to talk to Ethan about what he saw. He didn’t…it’s not like they had sex. It was something so simple that he was sure that Ethan could forgive. He hoped so. He didn’t want to lose a friend and brother over this.

He knocked on the door just as Lydia was exiting out of the house. Her hair was done up and she was wearing little to no clothes at all. Danny knew where she was headed.

“Ethan’s inside.” She smiled. “He’s kind of upset. Don’t know what for. He and Matt seemed to have a nice time last night.”

She walked away, not getting what she was saying. Danny walked inside the house. It smelt like apples and cinnamon. He found Ethan easily. The boy was sitting on the couch, video game console on and a controller in hand. He was still in what he had worn to school. Danny took a seat next to him. He didn’t move.

“We need to talk about last night. I know…look it meant nothing okay.”

“I told you. You didn’t have to explain it to me. I get it. You and he are a couple. You should be doing what you want, with your boyfriend. I don’t have a say.”

“You seemed upset. And I don’t want anything bad between us. You know I feel about you and about Kyle.”

Ethan stood up. No expression on his face as he headed into the kitchen. Danny followed behind him.

“I know. I don’t need an explanation.”

“I think you do.”

Ethan turned to face him. “What?”

“I…while he was on his knees, doing that to me, I imagined that he was you. No one else. You Ethan. I imagined your lips around me, you looking up at me. Not Kyl…”

Before Danny could finish Ethan crossed the counter, pulling Danny into a kiss.

“Same here. Whenever I was with Matt. It was you. It’s always been you.”

Danny pushed their mouths together, his hands reaching to undo Ethan’s pants.

“I want you. So bad. Ethan please.”

“Okay.”

Ethan grabbed Danny’s hand, leading him up stairs to his room.

 

 **Until you're mine, not going to be**  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

 **Alone inside**  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing through the noise

 **I can't find my mind**  
Keeps on coming back to you  
always back to you

**Just hold me**

Danny could feel himself growing hard as Ethan kissed him, stripping him of his clothes along the way. He never felt this way with Kyle and Ethan had never felt this way, even before Danny showed up with Matt.

They approached the room, Ethan kicking open the door with his foot, not bothering to break the kiss he had on Danny’s neck.  Knowing in his gut, both of them, how wrong this was, they were both in relationships. Kyle and Matt. Furthest from their mind and they were not caring.  Danny sensibly touched the tip of Ethan’s chin, breaking the kiss for a brief second.  He dropped to his knees and gave Ethan a light kiss on the inside of his thigh. Ethan raked his fingers through Danny’s short hair, pulling him closer to his crotch. Danny took the hint and followed Ethan’s lead. He had practice with this, not that he wanted to do it, but his foster father, the bastard had demanded that he service him every chance he got. He began to unbutton Ethan’s shorts. Danny pulled Ethan’s pants down around his legs, freeing Ethan’s cock, which was erect. He knew that. The boy wasn’t like his foster father at all, he was more, engorged than him. And Danny smirked.

Danny moved his mouth near the tip, caressing it chaotically before submerging the entire length into his mouth. Ethan groaned, Gripping Danny’s hair tighter.

“Is this what you desired Ethan? Is this what you dreamt of at night? About me being on my knees like this? Like a good little whore” Danny asked as he began to suck on his personal fingers, getting them soaked with saliva. Ethan nodded.

“But you’re not a whore. You’re so much more than that Danny. You’re special. You deserved to be treated as such.”

Ethan to whimper, feeling Danny’s fingers trace around the brim of his hole, Danny slipped two digits into Ethan. Ethan wasn’t unprepared and Danny cocked and eyebrow but not saying anything. He knew Matt was a kinky son of a bitch and Ethan had to be ready whenever. It made him jealous to think about but he quickly moved past it.

“Oh, Fuck Danny. That feels so good.”

Danny pulled his fingers out, Standing up and allowing for Ethan to push him against the bed. Danny moved until he was ass in the air, but Ethan turned him around.

“No. I want to see you babe. All of you. I want to watch you as you come.”

Ethan reached on the bedside table and found a roll of condoms. He took one off and bit the wrapping, doing it all with ease. He rolled it onto his cock as he watched Danny though half lidded eyes.

Ethan smiled, pressing his cock against the wet warmth of Danny’s ass.

Ethan lifted Danny’s hips for better access.

“Oh Fuck Danny. You’re so tight.” Ethan laid his head against Danny’s chest, thrusting in and out with a slow motions.

“Mm.” Danny hummed. He reached up, grasping Ethan’s shoulders and pulling him deeper inside of him.  

“Oh fuck babe.” Ethan gasped out as Danny began his own movement. Moving against Ethan created a friction, one unlike Ethan had ever felt before.  Ethan took a hold of Danny’s cock, stroking it.

“I don’t think I can lost longer.” Danny moaned out. Ethan kept hitting Ethan’s sweet spot over and over. “Not if you keep that up.”

“Oh f-fuck.” Ethan yelled as he came, Danny following shortly after.

 **I'm ready to begin**  
the waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've got to find a way, yeah

Ethan stayed inside of him a moment longer, wanting to make sure that this was real and not a dream. The kiss to Ethan’s lips proved otherwise. He pulled out, throwing the condom out. He laid on his back, pulling Danny to his chest.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Ethan smirked. “After all this time.”

“I know. But I kind of feel bad.” Danny said. “Kyle. What if he finds out?”

“We’re going to break up with them. I think this kinds of solidifies what we have right? It wouldn’t be right to still string them along knowing how we feel about each other. That would just be cruel and inhumane.” Ethan laughed, pulling him closer to him. “You know Lydia’s going to be out for a while. Round two sounds good?”

Danny let out a small shriek as Ethan nipped at his ear. “You’re insatiable.”

 

__

 

When Danny came home later that day he saw something he wasn’t expecting. Sitting on the couch was Cal, and Isaac Lahey. His brow furrowed in anticipation.

“Calm down. It’s not what you think. He’s helping me study.” Cal said. Isaac nodded.

“Right. And there are no books anywhere in sight.” Danny observed. “Not that I’m complaining. This is good for you Cal.”

Cal smiled, Isaac looked at them both not understand but not saying a word. It was something personal between them and he didn’t want to intrude.

“I’m going to be in my room if you need anything okay?” Danny said. “And Isaac, keep your hands to yourself. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“Which isn’t a whole lot!” Cal shouted as Danny made his way up the stairs.

 

__

**We’ve done the deed, we’ve been…like that. We should be courteous towards each other right?**

 

 **** _Baby, I knew at once that_  
you were meant for me  
deep in my soul I know  
that I'm your destiny  
though you're unsure  
why fight the tide  
don’t think so much  
Let your heart decide

 

 

 

School was…different to say the least. Ethan and Danny spent more time together. Catching the attention of both Kyle and Matt. Both of whom did not like it one bit.

“My mom and dad are going to be out of town for four days. Do you guys want to come over?” Kira asked. The group, consisting of Kira, Allison, Danny, Kyle and surprisingly Ethan and Matt were all at the local diner. It was a Saturday and they had nothing better to do. “We can just hang out for a while. Watch TV, eat junk food. Crap like that.”

“Sounds good to me.” Danny said, Kyle nodding by his side, his arms wrapped around Danny’s waist. They were supposed to break things off with them. But the moment that Danny caught sight of Kyle, dimples and all, he told Ethan to hold off, just for a while. He needed to do this right. Ethan was pissed, of course. Nonetheless, he understood and gave him time. They would do it at the same time.

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Ethan agreed. Matt’s hand was covering his, the grip tightened when Matt noticed that Ethan’s gaze was now on Danny.

“Should we bring anything?” Matt asked. “Food, drinks?”

“Nah. I’ve got that covered. But don’t tell anyone about this. I really don’t need this turning into a party.” Kira grinned. “It’s the last thing I need. My parents finding out that their sweet baby girl is throwing keggers with kids drinking and doing the do in the upstairs bedroom.”

“Have they met you?” Allison smiled as she placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s neck.

“Hahira. Not funny. Seriously. My parents think I’m their golden child. No one can know about this.”

“We promise.” They said in unison.

“We should bring Stiles and Derek though. They’re going through a rough patch and this, getting them in the same room could help them out.” Danny said. Ever since lacrosse ended the two of them had been going at each other. It was the argument heard throughout the school and Danny didn’t want to see them breakup.

“Yes. Perfect. They could use this.” Allison agreed going into her pocket and pulling out her phone, sending a quick message to both Stiles and Derek.

 

__

**_And I remember when I met him._ **

**_It was so clear that he was the only one for me._ **

**_We both knew it right away._ **

**_And as the years went on, things got more difficult._ **

**_We were faced with more challenges._ **

**_I begged him to stay, to remember what we had to begin with_ **

**_He was charismatic, magnetic, electric, and everybody knew it._ **

**_When he walked in, everybody’s head turned, everybody stood up to talk to him._ **

**_He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn’t contain himself._ **

**_I always got the sense that he was torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life had to offer a man as magnificent as him._ **

 

The little get together hosted by Kira was turning into something different. Somehow Aiden had find out about it and showed up unannounced with Jackson and several minutes later the lacrosse and cross country team had shown up, the little get together was turning into a party and Kira was freaking out.

“This isn’t…shit. No use a coaster!” She yelled a couple sitting on the couch, both already wasted and sloshing their drinks everywhere as they attempted to sit the drinks down on the table. She rushed forward, grabbing the drinks and two coasters from the table nearby and placing them down. Allison was nowhere to be seen. And she was supposed to be helping to keep this place in order.

“This is going to hell. Quickly.” Kira said to Danny as she plopped down next to him on a vacant seat in the living room. Kyle was sitting on the arm rest next to him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that Aiden was eavesdropping on our conversation. I feel horrible.”

“Don’t. I knew something like this couldn’t stay secret long. It’s never like that in Beacon Hills.”

The door opened, Kira wishing for the cops, or something but nope. Her dreams always shattered. It was Cal and Isaac.

Danny stood up and walked over to him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“We heard about some party and decided to check it out.” Isaac said.

“He’s fourteen, and you’re not that much older. There’s booze here. I don’t think so. Go somewhere else.” Danny began to push them towards the door, Cal stopped him.

“You’re here. That’s not fair. And it’s not like I’m going to drink. I know better than that. And you were the one that told me to socialize more with people at the school. So what’s better than a party?”

Danny couldn’t argue with that. He did tell his brother to get to know more people than just them and the entire school was here. He was bound to make more friends at the party and he would keep an eye on him and Isaac to make sure nothing funny happened.

“Okay. No drinking, no drugs. I mean it.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say.”

Cal began to make his way through the crowd, Isaac following closely behind him. Danny returned to his seat, where Kira and Kyle had left, he spotted them on the dance floor. She still looked pained but enjoying herself. Ethan had replaced where Kyle was sitting.

“This seems fun.” Danny said softly. He scanned the crowd again, this time his eyes landing on Stiles and Derek. The power couple seemed to be talking, which is more than Danny could have hoped for.

“Yeah. Whatever.” His voice was stoic. Void of any emotion and Danny caught it.

“Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“Um, let’s see. You’re still with Kyle. I thought you were going to break it off with him.”

“I am. I just have to find the right time.”

Ethan snorted. “You’ve said that so many times. And each time I believe you. But now. I’m not so sure if you even want to be with me after what we did.”

“I do. Want to be with you. It’s complicated. I care for you Ethan.”

“You just don’t love me is that it?”

“It’s not. Things between Kyle and I are strange and I know how he feels for me. He loves me the same way that you do. Breaking things off with him will hurt him a lot and I don’t want to do that to him. I need to ease him into it. Do you understand me?”

“I’m not sure.”

Ethan stood up, spots Matt in the crowd and the two disappear up the stairs, leaving Danny alone.

 

_

 **Let me not to the marriage of true minds**  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
which alters when it alteration finds,   
or bends with the remover to remove:   
O no! It is an ever-fixed mark  
that looks on tempests and is never shaken;   
it is the star to every wandering bark,   
whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
within his bending sickle's compass come:   
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,   
but bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,   
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

 

Danny wasn’t the same that following morning. He was angry, angry at himself and angry at Ethan. All of this was going to hell quick and it hadn’t even started yet. Kali and Ennis, despite their own problems (the thing with Lydia becoming more and more evident, they really weren’t hiding it that well) still tried to help their children. The only ones with something going good were Cal and Aiden. Jackson and Aiden were stronger than ever before, the boy would often spend time after hours at their home and vice versa. Cal was warming up to Ennis, going to games with him and Ennis would take him to his cheerleading practices (never too late to practice, Allison would say, even though lacrosse season was over. But there was football, soccer and other sports that she had them cheering for) and his friendship with Isaac, If that was any indication last night was going great. Being here with them was good for Cal. He needed it. And Danny was glad that he was getting it.

“Ethan seems quiet as of late.” Kali said lowly. Danny had no clue why, it was just them in the kitchen. Danny played with the oatmeal that was sat in front of him. “I went over to Lydia’s to see him earlier and he would barely say three words to me.”

He shrugged. He had no idea. After their conversation last night Danny hadn’t seen or spoken to him. Ethan was ignoring his calls, his texts, everything.

“Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“No. He was like that last night at Kira’s. The only person he spoke to was Matt. I can try to talk to him.” Danny offered. “To see what wrong.”

“That would be nice. Thank you Danny.”

_

Danny hoped that Ethan would talk to him. They’re complicated to say. One moment they are on good terms and the next it’s like blah. Danny doesn’t know what to do anymore and he hates it. Hates what’s going on between them and he knows that it’s because of the fact that he won’t break up with Kyle yet. The same reason that Danny knows deep down inside that Ethan won’t break up with Matt just yet. They both don’t know how this would play out, if this would work and they want someone on the side, someone that they could bounce back to. Matt and Kyle were those guys.

He made his way to the car that Ennis had bought for him, it wasn’t something to get all prissy over, a simple silver Jetta, brand new, not his type of car but it would do. He had just put the key in the door to open it when he heard a familiar voice. He turned quickly to see Kyle pulling up in the driveway. He got out of the car, walking up to Danny with a grin on his face.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Oh, just, I wanted to surprise you.” Kyle responded.

Danny frowned. “Surprise me for what?”

Kyle held out his hands. He was holding two tickets. Danny took them, eying them as he read the title.

“Beacon Hills Carnival.” He said aloud. “I didn’t know they had one.”

“I know, and I remember you saying that you’ve never been to one. We can go now and spend all day there if you want.”

This was not on his agenda today. He was supposed to go talk to Ethan, but he can’t blow off Kyle either without an explanation.

“Okay. But can I meet you there? I have to run an errand for Kali. It won’t take me long.”

The best way is to lie.

“Sure.” He handed Danny a ticket. “The address is on there.”

“Okay. See you soon then.”

Kyle moved forward, placing a kiss on his lips. “See you soon.” He murmured against them.

_

 

 **Friday night beneath the stars**  
in a field behind your yard  
you and I are painting pictures in the sky

 **And sometimes we don't say a thing**  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
everything I need is right here by my side

**And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you**

**I'm only up when you're not down**  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

 

Once again Danny found Ethan sitting in front of the television, this time watching it instead of playing video games. He took a seat next to him.

“I get you’re pissed at me for not dumping Kyle. But I can pissed at you too. You’re still with Matt and it doesn’t look like you’re going to break things off with him anytime soon but am I going around moping? No, I’m dealing. Something you need to do. And now. Kali is catching on that something is wrong and you know how she gets when we’re upset.”

Silence held them for several minutes before Ethan spoke. “I’m sorry. It’s just. I see the way you look at him and you don’t look at me like that and I get worried that maybe you do like him more than me. It’s something I can’t get past. I’m a very jealous person.”

Danny wrapped his hands in Ethan’s. “I know. Which is sort of going to make this next part hard. In about five minutes I’m meeting Kyle at the Carnival. But why don’t you and Matt join us and we can make it sort of a double date?”

“Okay.”

_

 **Well, you drive me crazy half the time**  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

 **Just a small town boy and girl**  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

 **And I don't try to hide my tears**  
the secrets, or my deepest fears  
through it all nobody gets me like you do

**And you know everything about me  
you say that you can't live without me**

The beacon Hills carnival isn’t something that’s been around for a long time. Not like how they have the Harvest Dance, which was a tradition since the town was founded, no, the beacon Hills Carnival was something that was picked up in the late 1900’s. Lydia Martin’s ancestor discovered the little feat in a neighboring town and decided to create his own version of it. It became popular and stuck with the town. Hence why half of the people in Beacon Hills are currently attending. Danny found Kyle the moment he pulled up, He was in line at the dunk tank, Coach was sitting atop the beam, taunting most of his students and former students to try and dunk him.

“Come on Greenberg. You can do better than that. Tell you what, if you can make it, you can call me by first name.”

Greenberg, the only student at the school who seemed to be obsessed with Coach smiled, his features turning slightly dark (it creped him out how attached Greenberg was to coach) but like everyone predicted, Greenberg failed and Kyle was next in line.

“Parrish you better make this. I coached your little league. You have a great arm.”

“Of course coach. “And I tell you what, make this Parrish and you get an automatic A on your final.”

Kyle smirked, not that he would need the A, but it was nice. He didn’t miss a beat as he threw the ball, hitting the target on mark. Everyone cheered as they watched coach take the dunk into the icy water.

“Nice arm.”

“Thanks. I was wondering when you were going to show up.”

Kyle pulled him into a tight embrace, nipping at his neck as he did. There were a few ‘awws’ from the people walking by. Danny suddenly reddened. PDA wasn’t something he had gotten used to yet. Especially not with Kyle Parrish. A kid who had a reputation and was now everyone’s favorite.

“Sorry it took so long. The errand turned into errands and it sort of went from there.”

“Sucks.”

“Nah. It was fine. She treats me like her own. I like it. Running errands, cleaning the gutters, taking out trash, the mundane things are the most I cherish.”

“You are so cute.”

“Cute is for puppies. Which I am not.”

“You’re my little puppy.”

Kyle was about to kiss him when he stilled, Danny turned in his arms to see what caused it and of course, Ethan and Matt.

“Your _brother_ seems to be everywhere these days. A little odd don’t you think?”

“Stop it. It’s a town function. He’s going to be here. Be nice. Please. I don’t even understand your issue with him.”

“My issue?”

“It’s clear the guy likes you. The way he looks at you, hangs on your every word. I don’t like it. And it’s not like you’re related. He can make a move on you.”

Danny froze. Kyle was right. About all of it. He didn’t even think that people noticed what was going on with them. He guessed they did. He just hoped that Matt was oblivious as he looked. Matt Diller finding out could be the worst thing that has ever happened to him, the whole school—the whole town would know and it would be horrible if it got out that Danny—the foster kid that the Price family, that nice little family adopted was banging their son.

“Don’t worry about him. He knows that we’re family now. He won’t go after me. So don’t be so paranoid about it. Okay?”  

Kyle held him close as the two approached them. “Fine. But if he looks at you funny one time I won’t hesitate to smack him down a peg. I was on the little league wrestling team and I played in Middle school. I can take him.”

“I’m sure you can.” Danny teased. “Little league wrestling was intense for a five year old.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Whatever babe. I’m a lot stronger than I look.”

 

 **I'm only up when you're not down**  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

**_**

The entirety of the festival Kyle was making gestures, showing Ethan that he was a true man, one deserving of Danny and all the while Danny merely smiled. He had strong feelings for Kyle. He did, but that didn’t measure up to what he felt about Ethan.

“I’m going to go get some drinks. Kyle? Come with me?” Ethan asked and it took all of them by surprise. Kyle merely nodded, hopped up, kissed Danny on the cheek and followed Ethan to the stands. That left Matt and Danny alone on one of the hay barrels.

“It’s funny.” Matt started to say. He didn’t look at Danny. His gaze planted firmly on the two children in front of him.

“What’s funny?” Danny asked. He too staring at the children.

“I’ve known Ethan since we were children. And the way he looks at you. He’s never looked at anyone else like that. And—I should feel jealous. I do but a part of me knows that at least he’s happy now.”

Danny seemed confused. Matt stood up, a piece of paper falling out of his hand as he walked away. Danny bent down and picked it up.

Matt Aaron Keith Diller. His first three names spelled MAK. So it was Matt.

Danny was right.

 

\--

“Where’s Matt?” Ethan asked. He placed Matt’s drink on the ground while Kyle handed him his.

“I don’t know. He walked off near the dunk tank. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Great. I’ve lost my boyfriend.” Ethan smirked. “Danny mind helping me look for him?” There was a hidden message behind that and Danny grinned to himself. He stood up.

“I’m going to help him look. If you don’t mind. We can search over there and you can search that way?” Danny said to Kyle. Kyle shrugged and walked in the opposite direction of them.

“Well that was easy.” Ethan said the moment Kyle was out of sight. “If I had known that was all it took to get you alone. Now, my car isn’t too far from here. We can have a quickie in the backseat.”

“Actually I want to talk to you about Matt. It’s important that I do. And what I have to say---just hear me out okay?”

“Okay. Yeah.”

__

 **So many questions**  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me anymore  
  
It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said  
  
  


“It’s not. He can’t be. Come on Danny.” Ethan said. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What Danny had told him about Matt, it couldn’t be true. Telling someone that the person that they have known for a long time was the one manipulating him was something to take in.

“Matt Aaron Keith Diller. The first three spell MAK. Come on. And the way he’s been. What MAK told you, not to dump him? It has to be him.”

“I’ve known Matt for a long time---“

“And he’s jealous of us. Jealous of the way I look at you, the way you look at me. Our interactions. Everything. He’s jealous and would do anything to keep you. Check his stuff. Don’t ask him right out of the gate. He’s going to lie. But do it. I bet half of the stuff we got for MAK is there. Trust me on this one. Please.”

“Fine. But if you’re wrong.”

“I can own up to it. But can you once you find out the truth? He’s MAK. I know it and deep down you know you know it too.’’

“We’ll see.”

 

_

 **So many questions**  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me anymore  
  
It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words  
  


Cal Mahealani is a lot of things. He loves a lot of things. And one of those right now is the giant overstuffed teddy bear that was hanging on the hanger at the bean bag toss. His aim was shotty at best so he didn’t dare attempt it. But Isaac, Isaac was perfect and could win the thing for him. Lately he had gotten to know Isaac, gotten to trust him to the point where Cal actually told him what happened in his old foster home. Hearing about those people caused Isaac to fly off the deep end and actually wanted to find the people.

“I want it. So bad.” Cal whined, putting on puppy dog eyes along the way and Isaac was a sucker for them.

“Okay. I’ll get it for you.”

Mrs. Stilinski, who was manning the booth smiled at the two boys. Everyone thought that they would make a good couple. She was one of them and this was the first step along the way. It took Isaac actually the first try to win the bear. And the moment he handed it over to Cal the boy’s face lit up and it gave him the sense that he was breaking down the walls that Cal had built up.

“Thanks for this. It was the same kind of bear my dad got for me before he left. It got lost when I moved around. At least with this-“He motioned to the teddy bear. “I can have that sense of normality back.”

“I’m glad I was able to give that to you. And if you don’t mind. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a movie with me. It can be as friends. I know you’re not ready for that yet and I understand it.”

Cal smiled. “Yeah. Sounds like fun.”

The two began to walk to the concession stand. Isaac saying something and Cal smiling. It had been a while since he last smiled like that, a genuine smile. One that wasn’t faked and one that he didn’t have to feel with fear. Isaac made him feel that way. Isaac made him feel whole again. And maybe that was what he needed right now.

__

 

**I realize now the anger, the hurt, it’s all on me. Everything that has happened, will happen, it’s not his fault. It never will be. I made the mistake, I hurt him. I’m the reason he’s trouble.**

**__Written by me.**

 

He didn’t want Danny to be right. He didn’t. He’s known Matt for a long time and for Danny to suggest-to think that Matt could be behind this pissed him off to no extreme. He didn’t want him to be right. He didn’t. But the evidence was there. He had gone over to Matt’s that following week. Distracted the boy by telling him that he was hungry, and Matt being the good boyfriend that he is decided to go the whole nine yards and fix him something extravagant.  That gave Ethan time to search around Matt’s room. And he found it. Found what he wished he didn’t. He couldn’t stay, couldn’t face the truth that he had found. The betrayal that followed.

 **“** You were right.” They were the only words spoken when Ethan entered the house that night. “You were right.”

 


	3. Cal Mahealani

Cal Mahealani:

He was five years old when he was placed with the Millers. At first glance they seemed like nice people. Rose-Marie and Charles Miller were the nicest people you could ever meet. And Cal thought the same thing when he first met them. Hoping that they would be the family he was missing when his father left. And yes, Of course they were nice, they gave him whatever he wanted, allowed him to basically do whatever he wanted to do and he loved that about them. He loved them. And they loved him, Mr. Miller more than anyone.

The abuse didn’t happen until Cal was six. When he was feeling secure in the home and wouldn’t question when Mr. Miller would come into his room at night, the room he shared with his foster brother, who would only put on his headphones and drown out the soft sobs that would come out of Cal’s mouth


End file.
